Between Enemies, Loves and Best Friends
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Xavier's her boyfriend, Roy's her best friend, Dick's her sworn enemy. Obvious who gets her, right? Wrong! It all changes when Twilight and Nightwing become partners and when Dick starts to fall in love with Kori..Then the real drama starts. COMPLETE!
1. Introductions

**Hey I'm back with another chapter story! Sorry that I deleted Eternal Twilight but I couldn't really continue it but this story will be better! But I cannot update as fast as my other chapter stories...In Kori's POV...**

**Anyways here is the cast and their ages...**

**Starfire: Korina Anders...21**

**Robin(Nightwing): Richard Grayson...23**

**Raven: Rachel Roth...21**

**Beast Boy: Garfield Logan...22**

**Cyborg: Victor Stone...24**

**Bumblebee: Karen Beecher...22**

**Speedy: Roy Harper...23**

**Argent: Toni Monetti...21**

**Red X: Xavier Redd...23**

**Ravager: Rose Wilson...21**

**Aqualad: Garth Johnson...23**

**Blackfire: Koma Anders...23**

**Summary: _Kori and Dick are sworn enemies since they were Kori was 13 and Dick was 15. Now 7 years later they still hate eachother. Kori is dating Xavier while Dick is dating Rose(because of Bruce and Slade's partnership). What happens when Twilight and Nightwing meet, and become partners? What happens when Dick happens to fall in love with Kori? Her life is already complicated when she has two other guys who like her. Does she need all this trouble and who is she going to choose? Her best friend, her boyfriend or sworn enemy? _**

Chapter 1: Introductions

Have I ever told you about the person who I absolutely hate? No? Well I am going to tell you now. That arrogant snuck up jerk is none other than...

Richard Grayson, the millionaire playboy who can have any girl he wanted in the city, in fact the whole country. Just because of his damn dead drop gorgeous looks...

I know, I know, many girls are literally follow him wherever he goes like lovesick puppies. But let me assure you I am nothing like that, nothing of the sort! Want to know why? Well it started 7 years ago...

_Flashback: _

_"But mother, I don't want to go! There is no way I am dating him," exclaimed a 13 year old red haired, emerald eyed teen. _

_"But Korina dear, you know it is for Mr.Wayne's partnership in the hotel chains," replied her mother of 35 years. _

_"But mother, I don't even know him!" said Korina Anders. _

_"I'm sorry dear that is the way. Please get ready fast," Luanne Anders walked out of the room while Korina sighed into defeat. She looked at the clothes on her bed, and groaned. This was going to be one long night..._

_--------------_

_Kori and her parents sat in the Wayne Manor patiently in the living room. Our lil' Kori wore her long red hair wavy, with two star barrettes in her hair. She wore red lipstick with red eyeshadow. Maybe she added a tint of pink blush. As for her clothes, she wore a red babydoll dress, with red ribbon sandals. She wore a diamond collar and dangling gem earrings. _

_Someone cleared her throat which made Kori act right that instant. In front of her stood a teen who seemed to be 15 with jet-black hair and icy blue eyes. He wore a silk red shirt with black jeans. He looked stunning..._

_"Hey," he said with his deep voice. Kori looked like him as if she was a sick puppy. What she didn't see was Myan, Luanna and Bruce smirking. _

_Immediately she gathered her cool and replied, "Hey, I'm Korina Anders..."_

_"Already know it, princess. Hey you want to ditch school tomorrow to come over to my house?" he asked with a smirk. Kori's eyes widened at his response. Right at that moment, she knew that she wouldn't even think of going out with him even if it killed her. _

_End Flashback:_

_------------_

_Flashback: _

_Ambulance sirens were going off and on as 16 year old Kori was sobbing with her best friend, Rachel comforting her. She gazed from the scene where Kori's mustang got crashed with a Hummer which happened to be Richard Grayson's who was standing near them as if nothing happened. _

_"YOU KILLED THEM!" roared Kori as she broke apart from Rachel's embrace and ran towards Richard to tackle him. He just moved to the side when Kori almost tumbled to the ground. _

_"I did nothing of the sort princess, it was your parents' fault..." he said fixing his spiked hair. _

_"NO THEY DID NOT YOU JERK, ARROGANT, SNUCK UP..." "Excuse me, Miss Anders?" Kori turned around and found herself looking at a paramedic and thought of the worst. _

_"Miss Anders, I am sorry. Your parents didn't make it..." he trailed off to see a surprised shocked Kori. She looked towards the ambulance then at Richard. Then she did the least thing expected; she fainted._

_End Flashback:_

There are many more incidents where Richard has ruined my life but there are too many to tell, and too painful to tell. But the incident about my parents' death will never be forgotten...

Now I am 21, a private investigator and I live in my own apartment. I have an older sister named Koma Anders, who I am warning is EVIL, but not as evil as Richard or 'Dick' as his friends call him. My sister is dating Garth Johnson, an athlete swimmer and one heck of a looker.

My brother, Ryan Anders, was deceased 5 years ago in a plane crash. Maybe I was destined to lose family members due to transportation accidents.

My best friend is Rachel Roth, a world-wide famous author, who dates Garfield Logan. He is a veterinarian. I have to admit, they are a cute match made in heaven!

My other friend is Karen Beecher or Bee who is a naturalist. She is dating a computer technicien, Victor Stone who happens to be Dick's friend. But I have to admit, he's like the older brother I never had.

Then there is Roy Harper, a fast car driver and pro archer. He is my best friend ever since I was in grade 1. Funny eh? It's funny that we even gone out on a date, but that is to respect our friendship. But he now is dating Toni Monetti, an architect by passion.

Ok last but not least Xavier Redd, a police chief by occupation, my boyfriend by passion. It's kind of funny how we met really. I was an intern at my agency, while I was paired up with an officer to solve this case to determine my skills. And that person turned out to be Xavier. We talked, we went out for a few months, we said 'I love you', and then we became a couple. Simple as that...

What I heard was that _Dick _is currently dating Rose Wilson, a forensic investigator, whose father, Slade is in a partnership with Bruce Wayne with Wayne Enterprises. I heard that he was supposed to date Rose to help with the partnership. Humph! Hope she doesn't become an innocent victim of him...

And hey did I forget to mention I am Twilight? The female superhero of Jump City. Which also happens to be saved by Nightwing. I have to admit he is one heck of a looker, and a great soft caring soul...

Well whatever. Dick will never be my friend ever! Especially after all he's done to me...

And I am never going to date him at all!

Or fall in love with him!

_(Riiight)_

**Hey that's chapter 1! Please tell me what you think of the idea...**

**Please review...only will update if I recieve 2 reviews...**


	2. Hints

**Hey I'm back and thanks to chels love for being my first reviewer. You are great! Anyways I hoped you like where this story is going to go...This chapter will be with the gang attending a ball with Rose and Dick. What will Kori think? Whatever on with chapter 2**

Chapter 2: Hints

Today the gang is supposed to attend another ball. The Charity Ball where all the millionaires across the world come to the ball in America, Gotham City where apparently _Richard's _father, Bruce Wayne, lives. Well off his topic and on mine! Now I am getting ready into a beautiful silk black gown which reached the floor which barely showed my black ribbon sandals. Once again I waved my shoulder length hair letting it out. I still wore the star charm my mother gave me and the diamond collar Xavier gave me. Well whatever...I wore silver star earrings with a matching silver starm charm bracelet. To tuck my bangs away, I wore two star barettes. Just because Rae told me too, I wore dressy gloves...

You know this is a usual ball and everything, and everyone has to have a date right? Yup and I am going with Xavier (obviously). Now I am stepping out of the limo which I shared with my friends, my hands interlocked with Xavier's. I have to admit, everyone looked mighty fine.

Xavier wore a black tuxedo with a white rose on his right pocket. His black hair was spiked as usual.

My best friend and her boyfriend, Rachel and Gar came in next. Rachel wore her purple long hair in a shag with a black bow headband. She wore an elegant black bandeau dress with black high heels-I gave her those! She wore a diamond collar with gold hoops.

Gar, looked mighty fine with his black and white tuxedo with a red rose(don't ask me why!). His blonde hair with green streaks was spiked. He looked so cute!

Next came in Bee and Vic. I do have to admit I don't talk to Vic a lot. That doesn't mean he isn't my friend! Bee wore her long black hair in a princess updo which really looked good on her. She wore a white babydoll dress with white ribbon sandals. On her neck was a crystal charm necklace with silver strands on her ears. She also wore silver bangles.

Vic on the other hand wore a black tuxedo with his head still bald. You know, I wonder if any hair will grow on him.

My best friends came in next, Toni and Roy. You know sometimes I envy Toni of her gorgeous looks, her beautiful black and red hair, her mysterious red eyes. You know she can be so intimidating when she wants to be. Toni wore her long black and red hair in a cute and straight fashion with a white silk flower in her hair. She wore a purple and white striped dress with white flower high heels. She wore a gem choker with dangling gem earrings. See I told you she's awesome in the looks department, and fashion department!

Roy wore a white tuxedo with his red hair short and unkempt. My sister and her boyfriend went to India for this

I walked in and was shocked by the appearance. It was a huge hall, I had to admit but I didn't think that it would look like this. There was a huge dancing room in the middle while the exterior was surrounded by dinning tables. The walls were decorated by lights that didn't even rival the huge chandeliar in the middle of the room.

Xavier and I looked around to see where table 15 was. Xavier went rigid in my hands and I followed his gaze. I narrowed my eyes at the sight.

There _he _sat with his date, Rose Wilson. Rose didn't look bad though. She wore her white hair into straight pigtails. Rose wore a red salsa number dress with matching red high-heels. She wore a gold beaded necklace, a gold chain bracelet, and gold hoops. Talk about gold!

Then there's always him. ARGH! He even looked dead drop gorgeous despite his frowning, serious face. His black coat suit looked...um...how should I say it...exquisite?

Whatever I turned my head away from him and his gorgeous looks and focussed on my date and my night here.

Once we did, the seating order around the table was like this -it was a round table so whoever is the last one will sit by the first one, who happens to by me: Me, Xavier, Rachel, Gar, Bee, Vic, Roy, Toni, Rose, and him. Yes I got stuck in between the man I love and the man I absolutely hate.

"Hey," his deep masculin voice at the same time mesmerized me, but also killed me. I didn't even want to do anything with this guy...

I didn't even turn around to look at him. "Hi." I looked over at Xavier who seemed to have an interesting conversation with Gar and Rae. On the other side of them, Bee, Vic and Rose were having a conversation. I however couldn't see Roy or Toni anywhere, probably kissing somewhere. So what did that mean? I was stuck with Richard Grayson, my number one sworn enemy.

"How's life as a private investigator?" I inwardly was surprised. Since when did he care about my life?

"Um ok?" I still didn't even turn around to look at him.

"You know I don't even like her."

"Who?" I tried not to sound like I didn't know who.

"Rose. Rose Wilson. The only point I am dating her is because of Bruce and Slade.."

He was going to say more but I stopped him. "I know, I think everyone knows."

I looked at him through my bangs and saw him staring at me in disbelief.

I shook my head and smiled as the slow dance started. All of us promised eachother we wouldn't dance with our dates. When Roy asked me, who just in time came into the room, I accepted. I took Roy's hand as he lead me to the dance floor. Xavier and Rae, Gar and Bee, Vic and Toni and obviously Rose and Dick, all started to dance to _She Will Be Loved _By Maroon 5.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else _

"Hey beautiful you look how should I say it...beautiful?" I giggled. Roy and his stupid pick up lines.

I decided to play along, "Why handsome, should I say the same?"

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow _

_I want more _

He laughed into the mist of the song. I looked at his features. His deep blue eyes, crimson red hair, peacful look on his face...INWARD SLAP! How could I think about my best friend like that? I mean I don't like him...do I? "So what's up?"

He instantly looked miserable which was very different from the facial expression he had on before. He didn't answer.

"Roy, what's wrong?"

Silence.

"Roy, come on you know you can tell me anything."

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved _

He then decided to answer, "Toni and I broke up..." he murmured. My eyes widened in response. Why did Toni break up with him, I mean they were practically in love...no duh!

"Why Roy?"

He looked past me towards the orchestra, "Because I am in love with someone else."

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore _

I looked puzzedly at him. I mean he knew that Toni was a sensitive person so why would he go and love someone else? Roy loved Toni and Toni loved Roy, end of story. I even think he was going to propose her to her on her birthday!

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

"Who?" He still didn't answer but stopped dancing. Making us look like a couple of statues.

"Roy if you aren't going to tell me, I am not going to talk to you." He sighed in defeat. I inwardly grinned, it always worked on him.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

Silence befallen us and I knew he was trying to get something out of his mouth but it just wouldn't come out. He looked nervous, his palms were sweating and his gorgeous face looked tense. How he looked cute when he did that! Wait did I just say that about my best friend? I mean Roy Harper my best friend since grade 1?

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

"Do you want to go out on a date with me this Saturday?" he asked. My eyes widened, my jaw tightened and heart beat went quicker. Did he just ask me out on a date? Did Roy Harper, my best friend ask me out on a date? I looked at him unsure what to say. But whatever it was, I didn't want to disappoint him as he looked at me with that hopeful dazzling smile on. Why did he ever think that I would want to go out on a date with him when I alreay had a boyfriend? Wait! Did that mean...

Roy Harper, my best friend, nothing else, ...love me?

I looked at Xavier who was dancing somewhat happily with Rae, then back at Roy. I knew I couldn't cheat on Xavier just because my best friend asked me out on a date, but I didn't want to hurt the poor dude's feelings.

"Roy, I would love to go out on a date with you...as a best friend."

**HA! Did I almost fool you there? I love writing stories you know? Whatever...Oh I have to tell you guys that I won't update as fast as my other chapter stories especially since school is going to start in like a week so yeah. **

**Please review as I will try to update soon! **

**Please review! Please! Please!**

**And BYE! **


	3. Emotions Go Haywire

**Hey I'm back with chapter 3! I am so happy for your guys' reviews! I don't know what I would do without you guys! Anyways in this chapter, you will be introduced to two more characters and this will also focus on Kori and Roy's supposed 'date'. Sorry if the characters are OOC. So on with the show...**

Chapter 3: Emotions Go Haywire

Now it's been days past Roy's offering on a 'date'. Yes I am going out with him, but only as a friend. I didn't want to jeopardize my relationship with Xavier, but I also didn't want to hurt the poor guy's heart. Because I am loyal, I still told Xavier about my lil' 'date' with Roy. He seemed to understand about Roy and my relationship with him, so he accepted.

OK, on what happened throughout the past few days. My friends came back from their one year stay in East India. My friends, Jennifer Bauer and Wally West were dating and now that they are back, they also brought some good news. Jennifer Bauer has pink hair which she always ties in pigtails and sleek pink cat eyes. Wally West on the other hand has red hair and sapphire eyes like Roy and Dick. Tsk, why did I even think of them right now? Anyways they are engaged! And it seems like my lil' friend got laid...Jen's pregnant! I am so happy for them especially since Wally was the one who turned Jen away from the wrong crowd she always hanged out with.

I never saw Richard or Rose since that day at the ball. Like I ever wanted to...maybe Rose. Rose was always a pleasant acquaintance but never good to be my friend, no offence. However I did have a little meeting with Nightwing. That caring, dead drop gorgeous...SMACK! I really have to stop thinking about other guys like that especially since I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! If I remember correctly...

_Flashback: _

_Twilight landed safely on the roof of Jump City Bank. She was out on patrol that night since she had nothing to do, and there was no one doing any crime on that Monday night. But then again who would rob a bank on a Monday night? _

_She instantly heard footsteps coming closer to her figure and got ready in a fighter's stance. Tsk, thought the man who came into Twilight's view as Nightwing, the male superhero of Jump City. _

_Twilight started to drool over his appearance while he inwardly stared at her perfect figure. She wore her hair in a high ponytail with two star barrettes. She wore an emerald colored capsleeve top with black jeans. On her feet were emerald lace-up boots -that's for the extra boom! Over all she looked like a goddess, only in simpler form._

_Nightwing immediately cleared his throat which got Twilight out of her trance. Twilight blushed and answered,"What brings you to this part of town?" _

_Nightwing looked at her kindly, "To accompany the most beautiful woman on the planet." _

_OK, time for Twilight to go overboard with the blushing. "I see...Anyways...any crime in the north part?" _

_Nightwing changed into serious, determined mode, "No, seems like no one likes doing crime on a Monday night..."_

_"Yeah..." Twilight trailed off as she gazed at the stars, no match in Nightwing's POV to her beauty. _

_"Um I was wondering..." _

_"Yes?" Twilight had full attention to the muscled man in front of her. _

_"You know we both work well together before and I was wondering..." he looked up to see her staring at him in puzzlement, "If we can be partners..."_

_End Of Flashback: _

OK, you think that I accepted the offer. Right at the moment I didn't know what to say or think for that matter. Ya I know I do say that he's probably the most considerate guy out there, but I didn't know if I could trust him. What if he wanted to know my name? Then what do I do? OK, I'll think about this later, but now I have a date!

--------------------

Ok now I am in the car ride to the amusement park with Roy in the driver's seat. I decided to look simple, after all it wasn't a date, date. I wore my hair in a high ponytail. I wore a simple black halter top underneath a white offshoulder. I wore black hip huggers. On my feet were white ribbon sandals-just gotta love the sandals! I didn't wear any make-up but a tint of silver eyeshadow.

Roy on the other hand wore a black silk t-shirt with black jeans. On his feet were black converses. He looked good!

We stepped out of the car and went over to the ticket booth. Then we went into the carnival with our hands interlocked. My first choice was the Ferris Wheel...got no clue why!

We went on the Wheel and it seemed like it was heaven. Yes we did go in the evening, so the sun was setting, purple, yellow, orange, red covered the beautiful night sky. I loved this time of day since it was the end of a day, the start of the moonlit night...

Roy offered me some cotton candy which I have to say love as they just vanish into my mouth. I set my head on his shoulder as he gleamed over me. I instantly closed my eyes and wished for him not taking this the wrong way. The only reason why I accepted was because I didn't want to hurt his feelings and heart. And he was somber since he broke up with his 3 year girl-friend. About Toni...she isn't seeing anyone, but seems more moody because of the break up.

When I waited in line with Roy to go into the roller coster, now our arms interlocked and my head resting on his shoulder, I felt someone looking at me from the distance. As if by instant, I turned around and saw the person I would least expect...

Dick Grayson, with his fists clenched until they were white and his eyes bloodshot red, glaring in our direction...

**That's it! Please review and I'll try to update as soon as I can since school starts tomorrow! **

**Until next time...**

**BYE!**


	4. Secret Identities

**Hey I'm back! Thanks so much for the reviews! I can't believe how popular this story is already getting. School already started and its awesome! But I've got so much homework, even on the second day of school! Whatever...**

Chapter 4: Secret Identities 

I immediately looked over to Roy who was busy looking at the front of the line. I groaned and looked at Dick again who was still in the same fuming pose. Finally I poked my finger onto Roy's shoulder. "Hey look over there. Do you see Dick over there with his fists clenched white and his eyes bloodshot red?"

He looked over and raised an eyebrow when he turned his attention back to me, "Umm ok now you are hallucinating..." That was the time for me to raise an eyebrow but when I turned around, my eyes widened. There Dick Grayson was coming in our direction with a smugged look clinged by a red headed, blue eyed prep...Barbara Gordon, the Comissioner's daughter. My worst enemy ever since high school and as rumour has it, Dick's 'side' girlfriend. By this I mean whenever he breaks up with the girls Bruce sets him to date, he always dates Barbara or Babs. Seems like the contract with Slade is done...

He walked over to us with a very different face on, "My my Korina darling seems like you are cheating on your boyfriend with your best friend..." OK that got me all powered up, my eyes started to glow a radiant green color, but I was restrained by Roy to do anything. See I am not really from around here...Actually I am Princess Koriand'r from the planet Tamaran. Our family was the royalties there but my family fleed from the war. Actually all of my friends have some type of special powers. I have green starbolts, and eyelasers and alien superstrength.

Rachel is from the dimension Azarath under the name of Raven. Her mother is Arella while her father is a demon, Trigon. As part of her destiny, she was supposed to die to become a portal for her father's control of Earth but she stopped him before he could. She has telekinesis, healing and other powers.

Bee can shrink like a bee, has the characteristics of the bee and martial arts hence the nickname Bee.

Gar is actually green but he has a hologram ring to make his skin regular. Due to an accident when he was younger, he can shapeshift into many different animals.

Vic is actually half-robot. Due to an accident as well his dad made him a cyborg to prevent him from dying. He also has a hologram ring to make him like a normal human.

Roy is yes a pro archer and his adoptive father is the Green Arrow. Cool huh?

Toni has telekinesis and is from New Zealand.

My sister has the same powers as me except in violet color.

Garth on the other hand is actually from Atlantis. He can talk to marine animals and he can control water sources.

Enough on my friends and onto the present situation. I started at Dick with venom in my eyes, "Well Dick, I am here with my best friend not on a date but as two friends trying to enjoy a day at the carnival but two idiots just had to come and spoil our fun...Hey Dick seemed like you are cheating on your girlfriend..."

He in turn glared at me, "Well you see Korina, Bruce and Slade's contract finished so I get to dump Rose and get back with my girlfriend Babs."

I just rolled my eyes. Just then Roy and I were allowed to go onto the rollercoaster. I smiled and took Roy's arm before saying, "I'm sorry to leave you both hanging but I would actually like to have some fun..."

With that I left two very dumfounded people on the pavement near the entrance of the rollercoaster.

---------------------

"Twilight hurry! HE'S GOING THAT WAY!" I nodded and ran after the robber who decided Monday nights were the perfect nights to rob a bank. I know what you guys are thinking...yes I did accept Nightwing's offer. I know, I know...I don't know him but it was a better way for me to improve my skills and help me to work with a partner efficiently. I followed the crook until the we reached the roof. Just as I was going to throw my star-a-rang I felt a blow at the back of my head. I immediately turned around and saw a thug with a wrench in his hand grinning evil. But the bad thing was that I was on the edge of the roof feeling dizzy and anytime ready to fall. Just as I was slipping consciousness, I heard a loud and clear "TWILIGHT!" which sounded alot like Nightwing...

I groaned as I opened my eyes and I felt someone pressing some wet cloth on my forehead. Yes my eyes were a bit groggy so I couldn't see a clear picture. I saw a muscled man's silhouette. My eyes immediately widened and I quickly backed away.

The man chuckled, "I guess your awake now..."

I blushed, "Yeah I'm sorry Nightwing..."

"No problem..."

Silence. Yes for the first time there is silence between us both until I decided to break it.

"What happened?"

"Oh...well you slipped into a stupor while I quickly fought the thugs and took them into the police. Then I brought you here and fixed your head up..."

"Oh..." I wanted to say more but that was all that came out of my mouth.

His next question startled me a bit but not as much as I expected, "You know since we are partners...we should know eachother's names..." I picked out a specific name just for this.

"My name is Sidra Brant (if you haven't noticed Kori means Star and Anders means Fire so I used other name that mean Star and Fire and here ya go!)."

He gazed at me with pure interest. "I haven't heard about you..."

I grinned, "Us superheros should try to keep a low profile right?" He can't recognize me as Korina Anders because whenever I go out as Twilight I die my hair black and I wear blue contacts.

He merely nodded, "Rick Gray." I looked into his green eyes(yes he is wearing contacts) and had a questioning look. Didn't his name sound like Di--

"I try to keep a low profile too so that's why you don't know about me..." I shook the thought out of my head and smiled in return. We talked on for many hours such as our jobs which I said I was an advocate while he said he was a martial arts teacher. He is 23 and I told him I was 21. But he kept on asking me where I lived. Whenever he did I always changed the topic. Man, I wanted to become his partner because I can learn not to be stalked!

The next question he asked me really shocked me, "Sidra, would you like to go out on a date with me?" He asked while rubbing the back of his neck. I looked at him wide eyed. How am I supposed to answer this one? First Roy now him...Just as before I didn't want to hurt his feelings but I didn't want to do anything that would hurt Xavier. Yes he does know I am Twilight, him, Roy and Rae only but I don't want to tell him that I am going out with my partner! But he wouldn't recognize me because I have black hair and blue eyes when I am Sidra Brant. I finally said my answer...

"Sorry Rick but I am spoken for.." Yes I do regret saying no but I don't want to hurt Xavier especially since he is so loyal to me. Rick on the other hand looked very crestfallen.

"Oh.." I looked into his emerald eyes and said, "I'm sorry but I already have a boyfriend..."

He nodded, "Well since you have a boyfriend...would you like to go out somewhere as a friend?"

As a friend? Ok that was different..I was the one who was supposed to say that... I smiled, "Sure."

**That's it! Sorry thats it bit on the short side but its like 1 in the morning so I want to go to sleep. School is tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep! **

**BYE TILL NEXT TIME! **

AND PLZ REVIEW!


	5. Losing Grip

**Hey I'm back! I love school! LOL! Anyways thanks to everyone who has sent in reviews...Anyways this chapter will kind of focus on Dick and Kori...**

Chapter 5: Losing Grips

"What! I am trying to write a book over here..." I giggled as I listened to the monotone voice over the phone. I have to admit you can't get a person with more monotone than Rachel.

"I have to tell you something important...I mean important..."

"What?"

"I uh have a date with Nightwing..."

"WHAT!" OK a bit overboard with the reaction.

"I said I..."

"I know what you said. But I can't believe that you would go on a date with Nightwing when you are already with Xavier."

What did she think I was? A cheater? "No I meant that I am going out with Nightwing as a friend..."

"Oh...I see...but that still doesn't mean that you can go out with him when you have a boyfriend!"

I sighed, I mean I sighed. I knew that she cared about me but she still didn't know that I tell Xavier everything. "Rae, X knows about the little meeting with Nightwing. He said ok because he wanted me to know the person who I was supposed to be working with."

"I see..." I raised an eyebrow. Why did Rae seem out of character today? Usually she would quickly tell me to put down the phone if I was finished. There was something wrong with her.

"Rae is there something wrong?"

She seemed startled by the question. "Why? Why do you ask?" Answering, she seemed to be a bit on the edge.

"No it's just because that you usually hang up after I talk to you. Rae is there something you want to talk to me?"

She sighed in defeat. OK, then there was something she wanted to talk about. "Kori, I'm...I'm...I'm engaged..."

My eyes widened. My heart stopped beating. My adrenaline rushed. Did she just say she is engaged? "Rae...you...engaged...to...who...Gar?" I really couldn't get the word out despite I knew who it was.

"Yeah Kori. I am engaged to Gar, soon to be Rachel Logan." I was so happy for them! I mean Rae was like a sister to me and Gar was like a brother to me. The only thing I can do was be happy for them. You know, this is the second marriage that's going to happen. First Jen and Wally's, now theirs. I just hope I will get married soon.

"I am so happy for you guys! Now everyone is getting married. Hey isn't Jen and Wally's wedding this weekend?"

I heard Rachel sigh again over the phone. "Yeah I hope everything will go as planned."

I smiled as I thought of the wedding coming up. "Since when doesn't Jen and Wally's ceremonies go as planned?"

---------------------------------

Now I am sitting at a table of Jen and Wally's wedding reception with Rachel and Gar somewhere else probably smothering each other in their kisses. Xavier was talking to Vic and Bee. Toni was talking to Jen while Roy was talking to Wally. I swear that I caught them glancing at each other for a seconds before looking away. Being the reason of this breakup, I feel as if I was a bad friend...to both of them.

But do you want to know what really pissed me today? Well Wally decided to invite the most arrogant, lightheaded, playboy to his wedding and guess who he was? Yeah you guessed right. Richard Grayson...with his date Barbara Gordon. Argh! I hate them so damn much!

I put my shoulder length red hair into a side ponytail with a silk flower to keep my bangs up. I wore a dark blue-almost midnight blue silk dress with matching ribbon sandals. I wore dressy gloves like as I wore it to the ball. I wore a diamond collar with gold hoops. I wore pink blush, pink lipstick, blue eye shadow, black mascara and eyeliner. Do you think I looked good? I personally thought I did too. I closed my eyes and let my imagination wander until someone clearing their throat interrupted me. I opened one eye and there stood in front of me Richard Grayson smirking at me like there was no tomorrow. I inwardly groaned; did I really need him right now spoiling my mood?

"Hey," his deep masculine voice said. I subconsciously nodded and went onto watching what everyone was doing. What caught my attention was Barbara kissing a tall muscular blonde. I looked at Dick who just seemed to be interested in me.

"Uh isn't that Babs over there?" I asked tilting my head towards her direction. His reaction was merely a shrug. A SHRUG? A SHRUG? Hey I wouldn't be shrugging if my boyfriend was doing that!

Silence...

I tried to avoid his gaze but it was hard to resist those handsome sapphire eyes. "Why aren't you the least bit mad that your girlfriend is kissing another guy?"

He looked at me intensely before answering, "We broke up." I raised an eyebrow. That was pretty shallow for someone who just broke up with their 5-year girlfriend. I mean wouldn't people go crying their eyes out because of a breakup? But then again, this is Richard Grayson we are talking about.

"Why?"

"We have our reasons..." I looked at him as if waiting for more. He didn't look like he wasn't going to say anything more. Just because of that I slumped back into my chair.

"Why are you talking to me?" He raised an eyebrow. God did he always have to do that?

"Why is it a problem princess?" I rolled my eyes and inwardly groaned. Is this guy ever going to stop?

"What do ya think buddy! I am here sitting waiting for my boyfriend but this arrogant jerk just has to come and sit by me to talk to me!" I roared which made everyone look at me awkwardly. I glared at them back which somehow frightened them as they turned back to their present activity with scared faces.

I looked back at Richard who had the same surprised shocked faces as the rest of the crew had. "What?" I snapped.

Then what happened really shocked me. His face turned from the surprise-shocked face to the sad hurt face. "Am I that much of a pain?" I widened my eyes at his reply. Why was he acting like this? He always made fun of me, always mocked me but now...he is hurt? OK has the world gone nuts!

"In fact you are, I would love it if you would just move out of the way." I sat up and walked past him, shoving him out of my way. I left a very dumfounded Richard Grayson in his seat...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was running around my apartment, trying to find what I was going to wear for my date with Nightwing, or Rick as he called himself. I had fifteen minutes left and I had just come out of the shower, my hair soaking wet. Rummaging quickly through my closet, I pulled out a slim black dress with an off the shoulder strap, with black heels. I quickly blow dried my hair and threw it into an off the opposite shoulder ponytail using a star shaped barrette with a moon. Overall, I looked quite good, but something was still, well, ME! He'd know right off that I was Kori Anders. It clicked in my head… my eyes!

I looked at the time… I still had ten minutes. I grabbed my cell phone and punched in Rachel's number. She answered after the third ring.

"Hello? Rachel here."

"Um, Rachel? I was wondering if I could borrow your blue contact lenses. I'm going out with Rick and I don't want him to think I'm, well, ME!" I played with my ponytail nervously.

She sighed. "I suppose. I'll bring them over for you. How long do you have before he picks you up?"

"Ten minutes. Hurry!" I hung up the phone and began pacing nervously. 'What if he comes early? What if he knows who I am anyways? What if…?' A thousand insecurities ran threw my mind. I shook my head, verbally saying, "Okay Kori. Get a hold of yourself. You're a grown woman. You can do this."

Five minutes passed, but it seemed like an eternity. Finally, the bell rang and I heard Rachel's monotone voice. "Kori! I have the lenses you wanted! Hurry up!"

I ran to the door as fast as my heels would let me, staccato clicks echoing through the small room. "Thank you so much! You may have just saved my life!" I grabbed her into a friendly hug and after about five seconds, she muttered, "Quit it!" I released her, taking the contacts quickly. The small case fit neatly in my palm, neatly holding the small lenses that would change my eyes for the evening. I put them in, adding a few eye drops that Rachel gave me. I now looked like a new person.

The door chimed again and I called, "Coming Rick! Hold on a second!" I added one last drop to my left eye and opened the door. "I'm ready to…" My voice trailed off as I saw Rick for the first time, not as Nightwing. He looked pretty good, I must say… MENTAL SLAP! How dare I say that about a friend! Xavier would surely be upset by that comment, had he been there to hear it.

He had dyed his hair a dark chestnut brown, his green eyes twinkling merrily. He wore a pair of black dress slacks with matching black dress shoes. Tucked into the waistband of the pants was a blue dress shirt and a tan sports jacket over that. His hair was spiked. "Hey," he said, his deep baritone voice music to my ears. "Ready for dinner? I picked a great little place near the shoreline. We can go for a walk after we're done." He offered me his arm, which I gratefully took.

"Sounds wonderful. Let's go!" We left my apartment, pausing only to let me lock the door. After, we mounted the stairs. He opened EVERY door for me, including the lobby door, beating off the bellhop to do it. Even Xavier didn't do that! MENTAL SMACK NUMBER TWO! I shouldn't be comparing my friend to my boyfriend. This was going to be a long night...

My jaw dropped when I saw a sleek black Corvette parked outside. "Nice car," I commented, staring at my reflection in the shiny passenger side door for about five seconds before he opened it for me. "Thank you very much, Rick." I slipped into the car. He shut the door, walking around to the driver side, getting in and starting the engine. It rumbled to life and he pulled out onto the main road. We rode along in silence for about two minutes and then we saw the restaurant. Just the name was appealing. The Black Rose. I love it already. He parked the car and said, "I hope you like chicken, that's the special tonight."

"I would love it. I haven't had chicken in ages! It will be a nice change."

**OK that's the awaited chapter by most people! Sorry I took so long..too much homework lol. And Dash-Rendar did the last 3rd part, give him some credit too! **

**BYE! and plz review!**


	6. Choices

**Hey people...I am back! Dash-Rendar is writing the date between Dick and Kori still so please give him some credit as well...**

Chapter 6: Choices

The doors to the Black Rose opened, the scent of cooking chicken reached my nostrils. My, it felt like an eternity since i had smelled something that heavenly.

Rick waved down a teenage waitress, saying, "I have a reservation for two, under Gray."

She scanned down a clipboard quickly, seeing his name and waving him over. "Your table is ready, on the balcony overlooking the shore, as you requested sir. Right this way." She opened the double doors that were pretty much just all windows. The sun was setting as we got out, the golden rays casting relfections on the water. I sighed happily.

"Are you ready to order now sir?" The waitress asked, pulling out her notepad.

"Two of your chicken plates please and I'll have a glass of Coke, minimal ice." He looked at me, his emerald eyes somehow looking past me and into my soul. "What do you want?"

I shook my head, asking, "What? Sorry, I kind of zoned out there for a minute. My bad."

He smiled. "No problem. I asked what you wanted to drink with your dinner."

"Oh," I said, "water will be fine, thank you." I moved to pull my chair out to sit down, but his large, callused hands already doing it. "Thank you." I sat down, crossing my ankles under the table and he moved around the waitress to his chair, sitting down as she went off to get the food we had ordered.

"So, how is your homelife for you?" He asked, making casual conversation, staring out over the sea, a look of happiness on his face. "I always loved the sea. The sound of the waves , the cries of the seagulls, the feel of the sand under my bare feet" He shook his head, snapping himself back to reality. "Sorry, now it was my turn to zone out there." He leaned on the table with his elbows.

"No, don't worry about it. I could sit here all night and just listen to you talking and I wouldn't think I wasted my evening," I told him, leaning back in the comfy red chair, the sea breeze blowing my hair behind me. "What did you ask me again?"

He repeated his question, "How's your home life? Living by yourself are you? Or was the purple haired lady your roommate?" Just as I was going to respond, the waitress returned, carrying two plates filled with rotisserie chicken, white rice and vegetables with our drinks.

"Here's your orders," she said, placing them down in front of us. "I'll come back to collect your payment when you are finished. Also, the tide will be fully in at 9:00. If you want to walk along the beach, you should eat quickly." She turned on her heel and went to help another couple get seated. 

"Well, I do live alone to answer your question, Rick. Rachel is just one of my long time friends. We met a few years ago and have been best friends ever since, but I don't see her much, since she is an author and is about to be married to Garfield Logan." I took a bite of the golden chicken that was set in front of me, and my eyes widened. "This is amazing!" I cut off another slice, slipping it into my mouth.

He chuckled, also taking a forkful of his chicken. Swallowing, he said, "Rachel Roth? THE Rachel Roth?" He looked at me, slicing another piece of chicken off as he did.

I nodded. "Yes, is that a problem? And please look at your hands. I don't want you to slice your fingers off or something." I scooped some rice and vegetables up with my fork, popping it into my mouth, chewing slowly to savor the flavor. This was the best meal I had eaten in a long time.

"No, no problem. I'm just amazed you know her. She is quite seculsive and she doesn't have many friends. Her getting married is even more shocking." He had finished his dinner a minute before I did, and he finished off what was left of his Coke.

I left my water on the table and signaled for a waitress to come over. "We are finished and wish to pay." I reached for my purse to pay, but Rick shook his head.

"I'll pay for dinner. How much do I owe you?" He asked, reaching into his pants pocket for his wallet.

She slid the bill across the table and he frowned. "Did the prices go up since I last came?" He passed her a 50 dollar bill and said, "Keep the change as a tip." He slid back from the table, offering me his hand. "Care to stroll on the beach for a bit?"

I nodded. "I could go for a stretch of my legs." I took his proffered hand, heading down towards the white sandy beach. I kicked my high heels off, leaving them by the stairs leadoing back up to the restaurant. I squealed happily as my bare feet hit the soft sand and I ran down the beach, calling back to him, "Catch me Rick!" I started sprinting like mad, almost reaching the end of the beach as I was tackled to the ground from behind.

"Gotcha!" He cried, rolling off me to land next to me. "Man, you are fast. I had to work to catch you." He was breathing hard, almost as hard as I was. "Where did you learn how to run like that? All I saw was a tanned streak."

"You might be surprised," I rolled over on my side to get a beautiful view of the sunsetting sky, "In high school, I participated in track. You're lookin' at the winning gal!" I pointed at myself, with a grin on my face.

He smiled his cocked grin which made me melt to the floor, "Don't need to tell me twice." He also turned his attention to the sky beyond the ocean.

Our conversation must have taken two hours since I checked my cell phone, looking at the glowing 11:03 pm. "I guess I better be leaving, " I stood up and brushed the sand off my dress. Standing up as well, he looked into my blue eyes-well my contact lenses saying, "Do you want a ride?"

I did think about the offer, "No thank you, I would rather walk. Such a lovely night."

He looked a bit hesitant but agreed after, "OK, but be careful. I don't want to deal with your boyfriend if anything happened with you." He waved his hands which I automatically understood as a 'no way'. I leant forward and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks so much for the great night. See you tomorrow." With that I left a dazzled Rick Gray.

-----------------------------------

I walked into an alley with no source of light. Ironic huh? However I did feel a presence behind me. Just as I heard some footsteps behind me, I immediately got into a fighter's pose. I really got to stop doing that! Pulling myself together, I kept on walking and not to mention shivering. Now I wished that I accepted the ride that Rick offered.

I kept on walking into the darkness wishing for more light...WAIT! I had the ability to produce more light and here I'm wishing for more light. But now I had to feel the right amount of righteous fury. Who could I get mad at? I mean really mad at?

Aaah I knew the perfect person...Richard Grayson! That arrogant...I could feel the starbolt ready to emerge in my hand. That jerk...its comin' alive! That playboy who killed my parents...I could feel the starbolt in my hand. I do feel angry but faintly dizzy at the same time. I felt too much anger, I felt too much frustration, I felt to much...I couldn't go on as I let my consciousness slip away from me. As I felt my eyes drooping, I saw a faint shadow running towards me.

I groaned as I opened my eyes. My eyes flickered around at my surroundings. A navy blue painted surrounding, a dresser of creme color. a desk with a midnight blue laptop. I was in my room. Someone suddenly placed their hand on top of mine making me jump as if my instant. Looking up, I found myself looking into hazel eyes...Xavier! I immediately jumped into his arms and sobbed.

I must tell you here and now I can get very emotional, even if its over a simple issue of failing to use my powers. He kept on soothing me, saying it was alright. Then the realization struck me...How did Xavier know where I was? I pulled away from his embrace and looked into his eyes. "How did you know where I was?"

"I didn't...Rick dropped you off. After he set you on your bed, he checked your cellphone for my number. I guess it's not pretty hard to guess that 'Love' is your boyfriend." My sweat dropped. OK now he was embarrasing me. Before I could say anything, he kept on going, "He phoned me, I came as fast as I could. He left before I could even say thanks..."

Wow, Rick did all this for me. "Wow..." I sighed dreamily. He just shook his head, he must have thought I was a lost lovesick puppy.

"Hey how did it go?" he asked with full curiousity in his voice. I could tell.

"It was wonderful, so romantic, so sweet. He is so sweet and kind...I think I am falling in love with him.." Uh oh...I said the wrong thing in front of the wrong person. He looked pale, very pale. "Hun I didn't mean it like that!"

He looked down at the floor and mumbled, "Could have fooled me. That wasn't the thing I wanted to hear especially when I was going to propose to you." Xavier took out a small velvet box and went on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

I was lost for words. I was lost for words...Xavier Redd is asking me to marry him? I was far from perfect for him. I wasn't even good enough for him. Why would he even think that I was perfect enough to be his forever? "Xavier are you sure?"

"Kori, I love you. You are the most intelligent, caring, beautiful person I ever met. But if you don't love me...it's ok..."

I smiled as he said those words to me. He really did love me, "In that case," I leant forward and put the ringer on my finger, "I would love to marry you, Xavier Redd.

-------------------------------

Few weeks had gone by and I had recieved a new case. But guess what for which company? Wayne Enterprises! The company owned by Richard Grayson and his adoptive father Bruce Wayne. Argh I don't want to! But its not like I even have any other choice.

I walked into the building and the first sight I saw was the most horrific sight...Toni Monetti and Richard Grayson were holding hands walking through the halls. Toni? Toni? Toni was dating Dick? Why would she ever...wait her father was a famous New Zealand millionaire. Maybe their fathers had a contract?

Keeping on walking, I 'accidently' bumped into them. "I'm so sorry. I am such a klutz. Toni? Dick?" I tried to act surprised.

All I recieved was a shocked expression from Toni and a smug look on Dick's face. "Hi Korina. What are you doing in my office?"

I glared at him, "You wish. If you really needed to know, I came here requested by Mr. Wayne to solve the robberies that have been taken over the past few weeks."

"Really? Well as you can see I am very busy with my girlfriend, so you can just leave us two alone."

"Like I ever wanted to talk to you. I only need Bruce right now...where is he?" As if it was planned or something, Toni's cell phone rang. She excused herself and walked out of the hallway to attend the call leaving me with the jerk. Just my luck.

"Why is she dating you?" There I got the question out. He just looked as if I was the jealous one...EWWWWWWWWWW Why would I ever be jealous?

He then merely shrugged, "Bruce and her father had a contract resulting in our relationship. How are you and Xavier? Did he..." He stopped and wondered why. I followed his gaze, which was on my ring finger. He had seen my engagement ring...

"He proposed to you?" he asked mixed emotion of hurt and jealousy. Wonder why he is acting like this way...

"Yeah...you got a problem with that? It's not like I was dating you or something?" I asked with obvious hint in my voice.

"He's not your type. You earn better than that." His face seemed stern and curious.

"Why do you even care?" With that I left the hallway in such a rush I had forgotten to question about the robberies.

--------------------------------------

"TWILIGHT BEHIND YOU!" I turned around and dodged Blaze's kicks. Ever since I had that date with Rick, I feel...different around him. I kicked Blaze in his shins which made him very mad...

"HEY YOU..." He kicked me so hard that I fell off the roof we were fighting. I let my consciousness slip once more and heard Rick cry 'NOOOOOOOOOOOO'.

I opened my eyes and found myself again looking into hazel eyes. "Hey you ok?" Xavier asked his deep voice soothed me. In return I just groaned.

"What happened?" I asked looking at him. He paled and looked away from me.

"When you fell your hip got displaced...you will be in a wheelchair for 5 months..." WHAT! Oh my god...Just a few days ago my boyfriend proposes me and now I got my hip displaced? This was going to be one hell of 5 months...

**Sorry I took so long to update...Got to much homework...Just review...**

**BYE!**


	7. Nights To Remember

_**HI! Thanks for all the reviews! Plz review when you are done reading the chapter! I am going to try to make this one a good one:) **_

Chapter 7: Nights To Remember

**(F) When a man gives you a rose(F), accept it as the key to your heart(L) and open the door of opportunities...(F) says: WHAT! **

Yes I do know that msn messenger might be for lil' middle school students, but everyone of my friends have it. And it's really fun to talk too! Presently I am talking to Rachel, who I mean has an attitude even on msn.

**o) Do you want to learn the lesson the hard way? o) says: yes dick did tell vic that he was not going to date anyone...not even the people bruce tells him to date**

**(F) When a man gives you a rose(F), accept it as they key to your heart(L) and open the door of opportunities...(F) says: i still cant believe it but y?**

**o) Do you want to learn the lesson the hard way? o) says: he said it immediately after he saw you with your engagement ring**

**(F) When a man gives you a rose(F), accept it as they key to your heart(L) and open the door of opportunities...(F) says: really? he did seem pretty upset**

**o) Do you want to learn the lesson the hard way? o) says: maybe he likes you**

I blankly stared at the laptop. Did she really think that he likes me? I mean WE HATE EACH OTHER! Ever since that accident, I have hated him as much as I hate hell!

**(F) When a man gives you a rose(F), accept it as the key to your heart(L) and open the door of opportunities...(F) says: are you nuts? we hate eachother's guts girl...**

**o) Do you want to learn the lesson the hard way? o) says: 8-)**

**(F) When a man gives you a rose(F), accept it as the key to your heart(L) and open the door of opportunities...(F) says: shut up **

**:...u know how to make a woman mad**

**o) Do you want to learn the lesson the hard way? o) says: w/e...so how comes the investigation? **

**(F) When a man gives you a rose(F), accept it as the key to your heart(L) and open the door of opportunities...(F) says: dont remind me...i havent even started. ever since i displaced my hip i couldnt do any further investigation.**

**(F) When a man gives you a rose(F), accept it as the key to your heart(L) and open the door of opportunities...(F) says: i think i better go today but i would need someone to roll my wheelchair...hey can u come?**

**o) Do you want to learn the lesson the hard way? o) says: srry g2g and plan some wedding preparations with gar srry**

Aww man! Now I have to go with someone else to meet Dick Grayson, that arrogant, senseless... I felt my laptop shake as I recalled that I dozed off for the past 10 minutes. Wow, I really can take a long time to think man.

**(F) When a man gives you a rose(F), accept it as the key to your heart(L) and open the door of opportunities...(F) says: sorry bye!**

**o) Do you want to learn the lesson the hard way? o) says: bye c'ya l8er**

**o) Do you want to learn the lesson the hard way? o) has left the conversation.**

I sighed as I signed out of msn messenger. Maybe I should take Bee? No she'll be busy flirting with Vic. How about Jen? No she'll be busy with Wally. Who wouldn't be busy with their husband? How about Koma? NOOOO! There is no way I am going with that freak! Anyways she'll be hanging out with her boyfriend Garth...poor guy! Maybe I'll just take Xavier...

I took out my cell phone and pressed speed dial. "Hello?" I sighed dreamily as I heard his deep masculin voice.

"Hey." I said as I tried to calm down myself as I thought of him.

"Kori! What's up my girl! How's your hip? Are you sure you don't want to stay over at my place? I don't want you to experience anymore pain that you are already feeling." I giggled at his supportive nature. Sure am lucky to have a man like that...

"X, you got to stop worrying over me like that."

He sighed, "Fine. Why did you call me? Do you need some help?"

"Yeah in fact I do. You know about the Wayne's case?"

"Yeah..."

"I am assigned to that and I need someone to push me around. Can you come? I would love for someone to help me with this investigation too..."

"I don't know Kor. I have to ask chief. I don't want to be put on suspension just because I worked on a case with you."

"Fine. Just bring me there today ok?"

"Ok. Bye honey."

"Bye hun."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tried over and over again but I just couldn't get the thought out of my head. About what you may ask? Well let me tell you...I feel as if I was cheating on Rick by being engaged to Xavier. Wierd huh? I mean we only went out only once and that was as friends. But then why do I feel as if he is the one? Not Xavier? It just seemed all wrong...ARGH! Why can't I stop thinking like that?

Now Xavier can't come because he got a new case, and I got Roy to come with me. I think he has forgotten the 'love' over me, because he didn't seem mad at all when I told him that X proposed. In fact I think he is trying to win Toni back. For that I am glad. It's always very hard to know that you are the reason behind breakups. Especially of your friends' breakup.

Just to think about it, my life has gotten very queer over the past few months. First I meet Nightwing and we fought crimes together occasionally. Then there came the ball where Dick got a real wierd attitude problem around me. Roy broke up with Toni to try to be with me. We went to the carnival where I saw Dick fuming. Possibly as a split personality thing or something, he mocked me with his 'side girlfriend' clinging where ever he goes. After that, Rick asks me to go out on a date. I say yes. At the wedding, Dick broke up with Babs and tried to get closer with me. I then go out with Rick and have a romantic environment. I then get engaged. To top it all off, I get my hip displaced during patrol.

My life is SO crazy. As of now I have to go and meet Roy who will graciously take me to _his_ office...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Mr. Grayson," I smirked as I said Mr. Grayson. I knew how much he dreaded the name. And the nickname Dick, but who was I to be informal in this meeting.

"Hello Korina." OK he went a lil' overboard with that. I hate him damn so much, he just had to say my Earth name which I dread so much. ARGH! "Hello Mr. Harper."

"Shut it Dick and tell us the details of the robbery," I growled as he just looked at me warily.

"Well, it was a thermo blaster that was stolen, a week ago at approximately 1 a.m. The blaster's ability is to transmit probes into bodies which can be killed with a touch of a button. It was still under research until someone decided to steal it," he finished with a stern face. Wow I never really thought of the importance of the item stolen until now. With that out on the road millions of innocent lives are at risk. Just this once I thought it would be a good idea to negotiate.

"Richard I would appreciate your help with this case. Would you mind?" I asked with too much hope in my voice. He looked doubtful and tried to look into my emerald eyes which I just lowered.

"Yes." Did my ears decieve me? Did Richard Grayson say yes to work with me?

"Yes?"

"Yes."

I felt Roy tap on my shoulder and by instinct, I immediately turned around. "Hey Kor, I'm going to leave you both here for a couple of hours. I got to meet Toni today," he whispered and showed me the small velvet box in his hands. I smiled and I mouthed him a 'good luck' before giving him a kiss on his cheek. After he left the room, I swear I heard Dick snicker. Whatever. Silence had befallen us as both of us as both of us tried desperately to say something. However he then had to state the obvious...

"How did you break your hip?" he asked with a slight hint of concern in his voice. I internally rolled my eyes- even if that is possible. How many people do I have to tell it to?

"I fell down the stairs. What else do you think? I'm surprised that you haven't even read anything about it in tabloids..." It was true! I was surprised that a man like him doesn't know what happened to me.

"I like to know the reason from the person herself, Miss Anders."

"Shut up Grayson and let's get on with business. I have a lot of investigating to do and I won't be able to move anywhere without your help, Dick," I smirked as I saw him salute.

"Yes Ma'am!"

Throughout the whole day, I had quite an enjoyable time investigating and having a bit of fun with Dick. We went out for a cup of coffee, talked about a lot of things that I thought I would ever say to anyone. We also got a bit of investigating done.When Roy came to pick me up, he gave me a kiss on my cheek and said 'good bye'. Ever since that kiss on my cheek, I felt a bit dizzy and emotional.

Oh no...Could it be?

Could I, Koriand'r, Korina Anders, Starfire, be falling in love with Richard Grayson, my number one worst enemy ever since I was 13?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEEP-BEEP----

I quickly rolled my wheelchair over to my transmission receiver and immediately saw Galfore, my caretaker ever since I was very young. He is now the Grand Ruler of the New Tamaran.

"X'hal Koriand'r! En'na nanandrithu!" OK maybe you don't understand Tamaranian but I would gladly translate for you. (Oh my god Koriand'r! What happened!)

"On'dum ellai Galfore. Na'an malai villin da na'an. (Nothing much Galfore. I fell off a roof while doing patrol.)" Just before you ask me, yes Galfore does know English.

"Kori, my little bumglorf. This is not a small issue. How can you be certain that you alright?"

"Galfore, I am fine. I have to tell you something very important!" I couldn't hold back my excitement about what I was going to tell him.

"What my dear. You seemed very eager to tell me." I could see the twinkle in his eyes when he said that.

"I'm engaged!" I exclaimed.

"X'hal! My little bumglorf is going to get married! Tell me who this lucky man is."

"His name is Xavier Redd, Galfore. You have met him before." He looked as if he was thinking about what I said. Then he nodded.

"Yes I have. A very nice boy..." Just as in all of our conversations, silence befallen us as I knew he called to tell me of trouble.

"What is wrong, Galfore?" His face paled as I tried to find out what he was going to say next.

"Tamaran has been destroyed." My eyes widened as I constantly looked at him as the words were ringing in my ears. Tamaran was destroyed? Again? Why?

"How? WHY!" I nearly shouted as tears formed in my eyes.

"Honey, the Psions have attacked surprisingly when all of our defenses were at our weakest. They swept out all the inhabitants. I am the only surviving Tamaranian."

"Where are you now?" my voice was croaking and I knew that if I couldn't keep this longer, my caretaker would definitely break down as well.

"I am on my way to Earth. Do you mind if I stay with you my little bumglorf until I find a place of my own?"

I looked at him shocked. He thought that he was able to live on his own on Earth? NO WAY! "Of course Galfore! You are like my father. You are most welcomed to stay here. In about how much time will you be here?"

"I will be there in 3 days Earth time. I have to go now my little bumglorf. Say hi to Komand'r for me." With that the screen turned off. I sunk into my wheelchair as I brought all of this information in. Tamaran was destroyed? Most of all how was I going to accommodate Galfore in my apartment. Now that I mention it maybe I should accept Xavier's offer.

Rolling the wheelchair over to the nearest phone, I dialed his number and nearly fainted when I heard his deep masculin voice. "Hey X."

"Oh hi Kor! How are you doing?"

"Fine X. Hey you know about me staying at your house..."

"Yes! You are staying at my house and that's final!" I giggled at his sudden outburst. He was too overprotective.

"X Galfore will be coming to stay with us, if you don't mind." I really hoped that he wouldn't think any low of me of inviting my uncle to stay with us.

"No problem. Why is he coming to Earth?"

"Tamaran was destroyed."

"Kor...I'm so sorry...I didn't know...When is he coming?"

"In three days. I'm sorry hun I'll call you later..." I hung up the phone before he could say anything. I rolled my wheelchair over to my bed and with my strong hands I lifted myself over onto the bed. Why did it have to be this way?

Maybe calling Rae would be a good idea. She always knew how to calm someone down. I reached over to my phone and speed dialed her number. "Oh hey Rae? I need to tell you something..."

**That's it! The end of the chapter! I'm sorry it took so long to update but I had tons of homework. W/e **

**Plz just review!**

**P.S. I think I may only be able to update every week on weekends. Sorry!**

**BYE!**


	8. Looking Beyond

**HI! I'm back with chp8 so plz review! I'm sorry but I think I will only be able to update every week because of homework. Curse homework!**

Chapter 8: Looking Beyond

"Rick this is Xun. Xun this is Rick," I introduced the two boys who seemed to have an intense eye staring contest. To cover his identity, Xavier changed his name to Xun Redmond and he also had red eyes. I thought it would be ideal for X to meet who I worked with at night. Also I thought it would be nice for Rick to see who I was dating. To avoid any suspicion, I covered my engagement ring with a bandage making it look like I got a paper cut or something.

"So you're the lucky guy who gets to date Sidra?" Rick asked. I could tell from his voice he was envious and jealous of Xavier.

In response Xavier just nodded. "She's a wonderful girl. You are really lucky to have her as your partner. I've seen all of her moves. She sure knows how to pack a punch." He added winking in my direction. I immediately blushed and smacked Xavier on his arm, unable to reach his shoulder as I was still in my wheelchair.

"Yeah I guess..." Rick trailed off and turned around, oblivious to us of what he was thinking. I've been having this weird feeling around Rick. Whenever he sees me, he nowadays tries to avoid my eyes. However I could see the pain in his eyes which he flash away very quickly. Why is he doing this? Why is he always avoiding me these days? Why is everyone like this these days? Is it because of something I have done? Is it? Or is it because I don't give him enough attention? No, why would he think like that? I have been giving him my divided attention whenever I stayed over at his layer-our layer. Why has he been like this?

"Rick hey buddy want to check out who's the winning the football game? It seems like the Jump City Cougars are playing today?" asked Xavier. I smiled sweetly at him, thinking that he always knew how to change the subject without any suspicion.

Rick turned around and looked warily at me and Xavier. He solemnly nodded and headed to the leisure room. Xavier turned to me and asked, "Do you know why he is acting this way honey?"

I shook my head, "That's what really bothers me. He has never been this moody ever since that night I went out with him. I think I have done something wrong."

Xavier let out a small chuckle, leant down to kiss my for forhead, "Don't ever think you did something wrong honey. What ever it is, he will get over it. Don't let it get to your head." With that he left the room leaving me in my own thoughts. Is Xavier right? I didn't do something wrong. I am not the reason to his problem. I really hope I wasn't. However as more days pass by I am beginning to think that I may after all be the reason to his problem. I want to know what I did wrong and if I had hurt his heart. If so, it was my duty to apologize and help him mend his heart. If only that would be easy as it sounds...

"TOUCHDOWN!" The roaring screams from my partner and fiance filled the layer as it interupted my thoughts. I shook my head in ashame. When will men ever learn? One minute they are in a solemn depressing mood next they are cheering and screaming. I really need to learn how to understand men...

I rolled my wheelchair into the leisure room and saw Xavier and Rick spread on the couch lazily as their eyes were glued on the television. Inwardly giggling, I went over to the couch where the boys were laying on. Just in a matter of seconds I was in front of them blocking their view from the television.

"Hey Sidra! What did you do that for? Jump City just accomplished their record yards and here you are sitting in front of us blocking our view?" asked Rick in an obvious irrated tone.

I just maturely put my hands on my hips, "Well Mr. Gray, Mr. Redmond. I wouldn't be here if you were shouting and screaming so loud that everyone in America could here it!"

Xavier and Rick immediately blushed and rubbed their necks ashamedly. Awww how cute they looked when they did that!

"Sorry Star, I just couldn't resist," Xavier grinned as if he had a dirty thought in his mind. Rolling my eyes I looked over at Rick who again seemed to be deeo in conversation. Why does he always do that for heaven's sakes?

"Uh Rick what are you thinking about?" I said in a surprised questioning tone.

"Oh uh sorry about that. Just was thinking of what classes I have tomorrow to teach. That's all," he said tensely and in a haste manner. I raised an eyebrow. There was something very fishy about him...

After 2 hours when the football game ended, Xavier and I decided to leave as Galfore was home alone with all the servants and maids. Xavier rolled me over to the exit with Rick trailing behind.

"Bye Rick thanks for the awesome afternoon. My uncle is at home, alone with the servants. Not a pretty sight..." I said which got itself a cute laugh from Rick.

"I know what you mean. Uncles can be such a pain..." Xavier and he joined in laughing. Unable to understand what was so funny, I started to roll myself out of the layer. Unfortunately Xavier caught me and took grasp of my wheelchair.

"You're not going anywhere without me missy." Xavier laughed while Rick looked a bit down, sorrowful. Trying to lighten him up, I took hold of his hands and pulled his whole body down in level with mine, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Bye Rick. I'll see you later tonight." Rick just looked dazzled when Xavier and I left the layer. Yup I most certainly knew how to get a man wanting more...And oh what I met when I said that I'll be seeing him tonight was of patrol. As if I displaced my hip I stayed at the layer and watched all the cameras all over Jump City, having a watchout for the masked hero. Yup I even got a job to do when I got injured.

Man how I wished I knew why Rick is working so wierd. God only knows how to cure his heart and make him the lively Nightwing I knew before, but I'm willing to give it a try if he was going to be like this permanently...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NO KOMA! I WILL NOT GET ROY TO GO OUT WITH YOU. HE'S ENGAGED FOR HEAVEN'S SAKES!" Yup you guessed it. Koma is here at Xavier's house asking me to ask Roy to ask her out. That snotty slut! Why would she ever learn? And she has an awesome boyfriend too! -Not to mention hot...Oops wrong thinking...

"My little bumglorfs what is the matter?" Galfore stood in the doorway looking concerned about my outburst. And guess what? Koma is going to act all nice and everything, blaming everything on me!

"Koma is trying to get me to ask Roy to get her out on a date, when's he engaged! And when she has an awesome boyfriend!" I exclaimed letting all my anger out in my statement. Koma innocently cocked an eyebrow and smiled sweetly at Galfore.

"No Galfore, sister dear has everything wrong. I only asked if Roy had a date for the upcoming ball. But I never knew he was engaged, promise.." she glanced in my direction with mischief in her eyes. I growled and looked at Galfore who shook his head in shame. Oh my god! Did he actually think that slut was telling the truth? Man my uncle really needs to learn to see the truth.

"Koma dear, have you ever learned that telling a lie is prohibited in the house that I live in?" I looked at him shocked while Koma looked at him in surprise. Did Galfore finally find out the truth? YES!

"But Galfore..." Koma tried to protest but again was stopped by Galfore. I am loving this guy more by the minute.

"No Komand'r no more lying. I can't tolerate it anymore. I heard the whole conversation. I cannot believe that I have believed you ever since you were young, Koma. I am very disgusted in this behaviour and I can't tolerate. I want to see you improve Komand'r." Galfore didn't even say goodbye when he left the room in such a hostile manner.

I smirked when looking at Komand'r who just had a shocked expression. "Busted!" I chanted as a middle-year student.

She groaned, and walked away, "Whatever." She mumbled when she left the room. Coincidentially Xavier walked into the room just when she headed out.

"Hey what's her problem?" Xavier said pointing at my slutty sister. I smirked...did I mention that I loved smirking?

"Just that Galfore found out that she is a lying slut," I said. Xavier looked at me puzzedly while I just shook it off. "It's a family thing."

"Aren't I family?" Xavier asked slyly as he bent to leave frail kisses on my neck. Damn it! He made feel so safe when he did that. Why did guys make us feel like that?

"X, I'm not in the mood...But I am in the mood for a movie.." I smirked while I pushed him out slightly which made him fall hard on the ground. Oops looks like I got my alien strength kicked in.

"Fine, but then will you let me kiss you?" he asked ever so desperately. Men, I sighed in defeat.

"Fine..." He grinned cockily and moved my wheelchair into the leisure room in his massive mansion. Yeah I could afford to live in a mansion, but I don't want to spend my money on servants and maids...

He laid me carefully on the couch being careful of my hip and went over to the home theatre to insert the movie. "Hey what do you want to watch? Wait." Xavier browsed through his collection of movies and took out a few, "White Chicks? Step Up? Mean Girls? Sleepless in Seattle? Failure to Launch? She's the Man? Dirty Dancing Havanna Nights?"

OK where does he get all these movies? "White Chicks? Mean Girls? She's The Man?" I asked a hint of joking in my voice.

He merely shrugged, "Hey what can I do? I'm a man.." I laughed as he stood there waiting for me to chose..

"Fine Step Up. It's a pretty good movie." After inserting the cassette, he took a seat next to me. He first checked and assured if I was comfortable. Then he sat next to me caressing me in his arms.

Hours past as I sat in Xavier's arms while he was careful with my hip. I couldn't help but think of the wonderful family we would become. Xavier has treated me as careful and full of love as any girl would dream. I am very lucky to have him...

"X?" I asked while he was looking at the television.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He looked down at me and smiled sweetly before capturing my lips into his. I loved him, I loved him as a whole person. I loved him very dearly, I really do. But why does it seem like he wasn't the one? Why didn't it seem like I didn't love him to my fullest extent?

We let go and I looked into his deep hazel eyes while he looked into my emerald eyes. "I love you too Koriand'r." I grinned and snuggled into his arms being careful of my hip. As we continued to watch the movie, why did I feel as if I betraying Rick? Why do I feel as if I was betraying Richard? Why do I feel as if I don't love Xavier after all? Is it all true? Do I really not love Xavier? I sure hope all of these feelings aren't true as I am scheduled to be married in 6 months...I hope not...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Grayson. You gotta think better that that!" In the massive hallways and ancient antiques, I am sitting here with Richard Grayson in his mansion. It was a beautiful autumn day when I should be doing abundance amount of work but here I am with Dick watching him think. How hopeless!

"Shut up Anders. I am doing all the work here while you are just staring off into space and ordering me what to do!" intercepted Dick. ARGH! How much I want to strangle him is still in my mind flowing. Why don't I just strangle him? Oh yeah. Because he's working with me on this case, and he's the most wantable bachelor in Jump City. Why did he have to be so important and hot? Whoa! Where did that come from? Especially using the fact that he is only my partner for this case and I am already engaged!

"Yeah right Dick. The only thing you are doing is moving your pencil around making a huge circle on the table while I am actually trying to think who could've possibly come early in the morning!"

"Whatever..."

"Dick, stop. Let's stop fighting and try to resolve this problem. The faster we finish, the faster we can get of eachother's faces," I turned my chair back at the security tapes while Dick looked at me in shock. Oh no not this again...

"You think it would be better if we never in eachother's faces?" he asked a bit no not a bit, a lot hurt.

"Dick I didn't mean it like that. All I'm saying is if we finish this faster, the faster I can get to my other cases. I have a ton of requests but I have to put them on hold. All because of your company's popularity and reputation. If word gets out that, a thermo blaster was stolen, your company would not even be trusted by the public. All they will think is that you are an undercover agency which makes thermo blasters and sells them to other people. I am only helping you to prevent that from happening," I said not looking at him.

"But..."

"No Dick, I said stop. Hey who is this?" I asked trying to divert his attention. However it was true that there was a stranger on the security cameras.

He journeyed closer to my seat on my wheelchair and he squinted his eyes. "That's Slade!"

"What was he doing there at 10 in the night? I thought you finished your deal with him..."

"That's the point! After one person's deal, they are never to come again into our building. But if that did happen, they are supposed to be notified by the police! What was he doing there at 10 in the night?"

"Don't ask me as if I know! I'm as clueless are you are buddy!" I brought my attention back onto the screens where Slade was shown talking to one of the guards and was allowed in. After that none of his activities was shown. "I think it's safe to say that we have a suspect."

"That is wonderful, Miss Anders!" I cringed at the stern voice. Don't ask me why, my parents gave it to me. I turned my neck around and found Bruce Wayne himself standing there.

"Hello Mr. Wayne. I think you've heard our latest news?" I asked with doubt in my voice. In return he simply nodded.

"Yes I've been suspicious of Slade's doings throughout the city in fact. I think you should go and investigate him first." Yeah it did seem reasonable to question him, but I needed to do it in a special way. In a way he wouldn't suspect anything...Aha!

"Mr. Grayson? Mr. Wayne? I have an idea on how," I said extremely eager and confident that this plan would most likely succeed. They simply nodded and waited for me to continue, "Why doesn't Dick date Rose again and find out all the scoops about Slade?"

Mr. Wayne looked thoughtful for a moment, then had his stern face back on. Dick however looked shocked at me. He then looked like he was going explode like a volcano. What? Was it something I said? Or was my plan funny? Or was my plan not good enough?

"YOU THINK THAT I WOULD DATE ROSE AGAIN? WELL YOU THINK WRONG!" Dick shouted which echoed throughout the mansion. Bruce looked very hesitant then left the room in silence. Great how did he think that I could handle it?

"Dick please..." I pleaded which only made the millionaire's heir mad himself!

"Why do you want me to do this? Why isn't there anyone else?" Dick started to pull out his hair. OK...looks like he was going to have a temper.

"Dick you are the only person who I know knows her. And I would trust you a lot just because of your other personality. The personality to which you only show it to me. I think you are perfect for the job!" I exclaimed as I let out my meaningful speeches.

He growled and sighed in defeat, "Fine..." YES! Men can be so gullible at times. And it was me to charm them into deals such as this...Aah I love being me. But at the same time, I hate the feelings and emotions I have. Now I think I am betraying Rick and Richard. But I also think that I cannot love someone, Xavier to the fullest extent. I need these feelings to leave and get dumped into a dumpster. And I think I will be able to do that...I think...

"So you gonna ask her out now?" I asked full of mischief in my voice. He groaned knowing that it was hard to protest against me.

"Why do I have to do it now?" he whined and pouted like a two year old. God how cute he looked when he did that!

"Don't worry Richard, I'll be here when you ask her out. If you don't, I won't ever talk to you ever again. And I know how much that will hurt you..." I snickered at the last part of my sentence.

"Shut up Anders. I would do just fine without you!" I rolled my eyes. Yeah right..

"Yeah right!"

"Yes right!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"NO!" Ha! I caught him after this intense battles of No's and Yes's.

"Ha! Now shut up Grayson, get the phone and dial her number!" I exclaimed while he just growled while getting the phone. I smirked in defeat. Ooh how I love winning over people!

"Hey Rose?" I turned my head around to get a full view of the guy on the phone, "How're ya doing? Fine? Awesome!" I giggled knowing that he was trying to sound enthusiastic.

"So...I...was wondering..if you would...hold on." He kept one hand over the reciever and looked towards me. He whispered, "Do I have to do this?"

"Dick shut up and get it over with. If you want Xavier and I can go on a double date with you. Now would you just ask her OUT!" He slumped his shoulders and let go of the reciever in his hands.

"You wanna go out sometime? Maybe Friday? Great. What time? 7? Great. And oh Xavier and Kori would be coming on a double date with us. You ok with that, Rose? OK great see you then." He hanged up the reciever and squinted his eyes in my direction. "Happy now?"

Giggling, I answered, "Yup you really pulled it off buddy." Dick just stormed out of the room. Sigh. Either he doesn't like the mission or he must really hate Rose Wilson. I hope he doesn't though. Then how would we get the needed information to solve this crime? I hope Dick would just stop being stubborn and cooperate to get this job done faster. But then again, this is Richard Grayson we are talking about...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Garth get over here! There is no way you are getting out of telling which dress is better!" Once again, Koma came to X's house, but this time with Garth Johnson, her boyfriend. He's real hot and nice too. But he's way too good for Koma. Poor Garth, now he was running around the house to get away from Koma. I laughed when I watch Garth hide all over the place just to get away from my sister. When will she ever learn?

Suddenly, I felt two arms slither around my neck and felt someone blow into my neck, "Hey hun." I instantly turned around finding myself looking into dreamy hazel eyes.

"Hey handsome, what's up?" I asked my fiance who was instead watching the chase between Garth and Koma.

"So uh Koma found some new dresses and Garth doesn't want to tell her about them?" he guessed right on the ball. But then again, when you talk about Koma, where can you go wrong?

"Yeah you guessed right once again X. You're detective skills are kickin' in!" He smiled sweetly and sat in a chair next to me.

"Only I hope that gene will be passed on to our child," he rubbed my abdomen making me shiver. Why did he have to do that?

"X, I don't know about you but I think it's a bit too early to start thinking about kids," I said hoping he wouldn't be too disappointed. Instead he just smiled as if he understood completely.

"No it's ok, I completely understand. You tell me when you are ready," he kissed my forehead and was about to leave, when I intercepted.

"X?" I asked totally forgetting about something I was supposed to tell him yesterday.

"Yeah?" He went back in his previous seat and leant forward, "What's up?"

"You free Friday night?" Yup you guessed. I forgot to ask him if he was free for that double date with Rose and Dick. Yup I am so hopeless. So hopeless.

"Why? You need me tomorrow or something?" he asked.

"I'm just asking. Are you free tomorrow?" I asked more desperate then ever.

"Yeah why?" he finally gave me the answer I was looking for. Good, now we could head on with our mission.

"Good because we are going on a double date with Rose Wilson and Dick Grayson.." I said as I went to reach the phone.

"Why? I mean I thought you hated Dick?" His damn eyebrow raised making him even more hot.

"Yeah I do. It's just I'm suspecting Slade is behind the robbery at Wayne Enterprises, so Dick and I got Rose to accept a date. Throughout the date we can pick up important information."

"Sounds intense. Sure, what time?" he asked as he was standing up.

"At 7, you ok with 7?" I asked hoping the time would be ok.

"Yeah. See you later hun. I love you." He gave me a quick peck on the lips before leaving the room. Good now that Xavier could come, the only thing I need to do was to call Dick to confirm that we were coming.

I dialed the number and after a few rings I heard a masculin voice say, "Hello?"

"Hey Dick!" I exclaimed happily as I thought about what was going to happen tonight.

"Hey Kori. Can you come?" He asked as I twiddled with the phone cord.

"Yeah, we'll be at your house tomorrow at 7 ok?" I asked making sure the time would be okay.

"Yeah. Hey I got to go. See you later!" Before I could even say respond anything, he hung up. I shrugged my shoulders while putting down the telephone. I hope tonight would be a success. If we catch some juicy details tonight, I would be one happy Tamaranian with a case almost solved...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK now I was with Rachel at her house, her asking me new ideas for her sequel, Cold October. Yes I am supposed to meet Roy and Toni later today, but that's like in 5 hours. So literally I have around 1 hour and a half to spare before I need to go home. It was real hard to think of an idea for her story. I mean it was already finished in the first book. Why did she need a sequel? I will never understand Rachel Roth.

Her story, called "Irrestible Love" was about two childhood friends, who are engaged to two other people, named Clarice Manhatten and Nicholas Brant. Their fiances spark a chemistry between them, hoping it would go away. However more the two got together and spent time together, the more close they got. The story also focuses on their friends', London and Brad Kent, married life which have many problems to it. Trouble emits and Clarice gets pregnant jeopardizing her relationship with her fiance. Knowing it was the right choice, Clarice and Nicholas break up with their fiances and get married. They were in love ever since they were small but thought by confessing it, vulgarize their friendship. And they all live happily ever after. The end.

Never knew that Rachel can write a story like that huh? Even if she is monotonous, doesn't mean she doesn't have love and emotions. "I can't think of anything, Rae. How are you supposed to write a sequel? About their kids or something?" I asked while she just looked lost.

Oook, I don't think she was even paying attention, "RAE!" I exclaimed as I leant forward into her ear. She jumped up making a light bulb break. Oops guess I pulled her plug...

"Rae what's wrong?" I asked as I see a nervous expression on her face.

"You won't get mad if I tell you right?" she asked very nervously and as if she was going to crack up.

"Raven what's up?" I asked uncertain of what to do.

"Here read this..." She immediately put a pair of papers in front of me. I checked the papers knowing that they were poems.

_Everything He Needs_

_She's the one he calls girlfriend,_

_He's the one she loves_

_She holds the stars…he hung the moon above_

_If he'd only open his eyes, see the love she's giving_

_Maybe he'd wake up from his slumber and start living_

_He supplies his hunger, he supplies his thirst_

_He fills his spirit_

_If only he'd open up and receive_

_She's giving him everything…all the love he'll ever need_

_Still he wonders in confusion, and lets his heart bleed_

_His words confuse her, he's just the same_

_Are they lost in translation?_

_Who's to blame?_

_They both say "I love you"_

_I love you is a word_

_A word that has caused he and her, a world of hurt_

_Yet if they'll open up, and give it one last try_

_They'll never have to worry…about, when, where, and why_

_For he will giver her everything all the love she'll ever need_

_She'll give him everything, and bring him to his knees_

_Another one was pretty suicidal..._

_Twilight Of Life_

_Evening is falling;  
The twilight of life._

_I kneel on the sand,  
Near where the waves  
Of time once washed  
Over my feet as I  
Strolled along the shore  
During happier days._

_I kneel and watch  
My life's blood pour out,  
Making red pools in the sand  
And remember what  
Small friendships I shared._

_I kneel and feel  
The physical pain rise  
To meet the emotional pain  
Inside of me,  
As I remember how,  
One by one, these small joys  
Were torn from my grasp  
And I was denied the chance  
To live as a child should._

_I kneel and recall  
The lives my own life  
Destroyed with a touch,  
No matter how careful  
I tried to be...  
Shattered with a skill  
I wish I didn't have._

_I kneel, but I no longer  
See or feel...  
Night has fallen...  
Rest for this weary soul  
Is sought...  
But no peace is found,  
For it or for others._

_Just whys._

The last one was very sad, very sad. I wonder why Rachel is such in a bad mood...

_Letting My Emotions Go_

_I have always kept to myself,_

_I have always let other people,_

_Clueless about my real feelings._

_-_

_No one knows the real me,_

_They only know the fake me,_

_The fraud, the imposter._

_-_

_I can't let other people know how I feel,_

_About them, about others, about myself._

_I can't feel my emotions._

_-_

_You may think that once I was free,_

_Of my father's captive prison._

_I would be fine, but I was not._

_-_

_It is hard to be judged by others,_

_As a goth, as moody._

_However I am used to it._

_-_

_I want others to know the real me,_

_I want others to know how I really am._

_I want others to know that I can feel._

_-_

_I just can't do that._

_I just can't let my emotions free._

_Just free as others can._

_-_

_But don't mistake me._

_I want to let them out._

_I want others know who I really am._

_-_

_They must know who I love._

_Who I hate, who I adore._

_And who I want to live with._

_-_

_Maybe in all good time,_

_I can let myself free._

_But for now, I am enclosed in this captive prison._

_-_

_As I am captured in this mental prison,_

_No one will ever know how I feel about them._

_No one will ever know how hard it is for me to release my feeling._

"Rae? You don't need help for a sequel huh?" I asked when I looked up at the hurt face of Rachel Roth, "What happened? Did someone do anything to you?"

"I think Gar is going to break up with me..." she turned around obviously to hide her tears.

"Why? Did he cheat on you?" I asked with anger with my voice. Yeah I do love Gar as a friend but if he cheated on my innocent Rae, I will literally kill him..

"No.." I raised an eyebrow when she said that. Then why does she think that Gar was going to break up with her?

"Why then?"

"HE'S BEEN HANGING OUT WITH TARA SO MUCH THESE DAYS! I think he's falling for her..."

"Rae, Gar and Tara are best friends ever since they were small. Don't ever mistake their relationship. They will never do anything to vulgarize your relationship with Gar, ok?" I said reassuring her that Gar would not do such a thing..

"But Kor..." I put a finger against her lips, then rummaged through my purse for this little something I wanted to show her. "Read this.." I presented her a poem which I wrote after I met Xavier...

_Giving Another Chance_

_You first wonder if you should ever love again,_

_Then you ponder if you want to be heartbroken,_

_Again, to your heart's weakest point._

_-_

_Being loved is not supposed to hurt,_

_It is not supposed to be agonizing,_

_E__xcruciating__ pain._

_-_

_Can the feeling come back to me,_

_Can the feeling caress me,_

_And make me feel lively again._

-

_Men have made me like this,_

_Men have made me close the gap in my heart,_

_Men have made me feel unwanted and used._

_-_

_However, are all men like that,_

_Are all men players who just want my body,_

_Are all men inconsiderate._

_-_

_Am I supposed to accept an offering,_

_Am I supposed to accept a gift,_

_From the men who have crushed my heart._

_-_

_Should I accept men who are offering,_

_To give me hope, love, and sincerity,_

_Not to be used or unwanted._

_-_

_Maybe I can give another try,_

_I can give men another chance,_

_Another chance to those who will accept me for who I really am._

_-_

_When a man gives you a rose,_

_Accept it as the key to your heart,_

_And open the door of opportunities._

"Men always wanted me for my body and my looks. However after I met Xavier, I changed my mind about men. He made me feel as if I was loved, Rae. I always wanted to show you at the right time, so I carried it around in my purse. I'm not saying you have the same situation, but I'm saying that Gar loves you. And no one or nothing will get between you two. " I smiled as she bent over to hug me, soaking my shirt when she did so.

"Star, you always know when to cheer someone up. You will always succeed in life Koriand'r.." I sighed after she said that. Only if I could succeed in the case I was working on...

I let out a small laugh, "If Gar does break up with you, he has me to deal with..." My eyes started to glow a bright green color while she just gave me a weak smile. I then knew that nothing would ever again let Rachel lose her spirits and doubt her relationship with Gar...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy and Toni came over with grins on their faces as they declared the day of their wedding. On the 21st of November. Awesome day! Now they are sitting in the living room with Xavier on my right side, and them on my left. Obviously I am stuck in the wheel chair.

"I am so happy for your guys! I don't know what to do now!" I exclaimed I tried to get my cool back. Everyone else on the other hand laughed at my outburst.

"Happy to hear it. Honestly I thought Toni would never come back to me," Roy trailed and looked at the red and blacked haired beauty next to him who in return gave him a weak smile, "I loved you Star, and I'm so sorry that I ever did..." I already knew this but Xavier didn't. He stood up then marched over to Roy. He caught Roy by the collar.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT! YOU WERE HITTING ON MY GIRL! YOU'RE GONNA PAY PUNK!" He was about to punch Roy in the face but I screamed.

"XAVIERRRRRRR! DON'T!" He turned around and let go of Roy.

"Honey what do you mean by don't? Are you trying to tell me that I should stand around while I let my fiance get hitted on?" He asked in a much softer tone.

"No X, I told you before. He broke up with Toni because of me. Remember when I asked you if I could go with Roy to that carnival?" He nodded remembering the day, "He asked me out because he fell in love with me. However he respected our relationship, X. Even if it was an one-sided love, he left it behind and went back to Toni. X, Toni and Roy love eachother, Roy doesn't love me. You have no clue how much it hurts when you know that you are the reason behind your best friend's break up...You don't know..." I looked to the side as tears began to flow incredibly fast as a waterfall's flow.

"Kor, I...I...didn't..know.." Xavier came to comfort me as I graciously accepted him dear help, "If I knew the truth, I wouldn't have acted like that...I am so sorry..."

I smiled wiping my tears, "It's ok...Hey Toni and Roy, who are you thinking of being your important people?"

Toni smiled, "Actually Kor, I thought you would like to be the maid of honor and Garth and X could be the best man..." My eyes widened as I thought I heard her wrong. She wanted me to be her maid of honor? And X and Garth to be their best man. Well I understand Garth and Xavier, they were Roy's best buds ever since junior high. But why me? Wouldn't Toni be mad with me about the break up? And why didn't Jen be it? As far as I have seen, Toni and Jen were best friends ever since they were in elementary. So why me?

"Why me? I mean why not Jen? She is your best friend..."

Toni let out a small chuckle, "Kori, I know that Jennifer is my best friend but I think you are more suitable to be the maid of honor. You have jeopardized your relationship just to make your best friend happy. I would so honored for you to do the role." She came up to me and hugged me.

"Thank you so much for this..." I was interrupted by a girlish shriek. I cringed then turned around to find Koma and Garth in the room. Uh oh, if Koma found out that she wasn't the maid of honor, who knew what would be going on...

"OH MY GOD! WHY DID YOU LET THAT SCAMP BECOME THE MAID OF HONOR! I AM TOTALLY BETTER THAN HER!" She shrieked.

"Shut up Koma. The only reason she didn't want you to become her maid of honor is because you're the scamp!" I responded. She was about to open her mouth again but then closed again. Ha! I smirked when I was mentally dancing about my victory...

RING! "I'll get it!" Xavier ran over to the phone and picked it up. After a few 'yes' and 'ok', he hanged up. He looked at us with a huge smile on his face, "Jen is in labour! Let's go!"

Everyone ran to get their coats, while I just sat their struck. My lil' Jen is going to have her little girl! Life was really turning for the best. If only I could get this Wayne Enterprise case solved, then everything would get back to normal. However I was far from being correct. Nothing would ever I mean ever be the same ever again...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FINALLY! A long chapter finally done! And oh the poems in there were writtten by me. If you like them a lot, plz check my profile and review them! The names are Everything He Needs, Twilight Of Life, Letting My Emotions Go and Giving Another Chance. **

**PLz review! And check out my other poems and stories!**

**Till next week! BYE!**


	9. As Much As We Needed

**Hi! I'm back with the next chappie yay! Hey I also am writing another chapter story now called Unexplainable Love. When you finish reading this chapter, will you guys please review that story? I'm desperate for reviews...**

Chapter 9: As Much As We Needed

"Oh my god! She is such a beauty!" I exclaimed as I held the newborn in my hands. Five hours had passes and the delivery was a success. Jen and Wally had a baby girl which I just envy. I mean who wouldn't envy the little one? She had incredible magenta hair with sparkling blue eyes. "Hey what are you guys going to name her?"

Jen looked at me with a smile, "We were thinking of naming her either Faustine Rae West or Korina Jalen West." Wow, I whistled, nice names. Wait! Did she say Korina? As in my name? Man why did everyone have to use me or my name?

"My name? Why my name?" I asked a bit frustrated. Jen just looked a bit shocked at my unexpected behaviour. I mean who wouldn't if you had the reputation of the most nicest, calmest woman around.

"Why Kori is it wrong to name my child after you? After all that you have done..." Wally said for Jen who just still had that face on. Man why did they have to tortue me like this?

"No Wally, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that..." I paused and looked at the others in the room. Xavier, Rachel, Gar, Koma, Garth, Toni, Roy, Vic, Karen and _Richard?_ My eyes widened as I saw his lean figure walk into the room. So Wally invited him again huh? I hope he doesn't make me feel any mixed emotions again. "I would like to give your child a different name. Something that actually matches her. I think your first name would be good. However I also have a suggestion." Jen and Wally now looked at me with keen interest. I in turn looked at the beauty in my arms.

"She looks like a Colleen Dahlia West. Don't you guys think?" I asked at the couple in front of me. They looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"Wow Kori. That's a beautiful name. I thought it would be an honor to name my child after you. But you naming her...Thank you." Jen lent forward and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Blushing I handed back her Colleen, and returned to my position beside Xavier. "Nice name. You sure made their day, Kor, " he whispered into my ear. I just gave him a faint smile as a response.

"Hey Dick my man! You made it! I thought you were too busy with work to even come and visit me!" joked Wally as he gave Richard a smack on the back.

"Yeah well I couldn't miss the opportunity of seeing my niece," Richard said as he gathered Colleen into his arms. God how he looked cute when he did the playing around with her.

For once Xavier made a public comment, "I can't sure wait till I have kids of my own." He then put his hands on my abdomen in front of everyone. God, he always knew how to make a girl embarrassed. I looked around and saw everyone laughing except one. Richard was with Colleen in his arms a bit flushed and sad looking. Man why did he have to be so complicated? I mean I am not his girl so why would he care if my fiance made a comment about us having kids? Tsk, men.

"Hey Kor, what are you thinking of naming your children?" asked Rachel for the first time since Colleen was born. It's true that I already picked out specific names just for my children.

"I was thinking of Rosalyn Lakshand'r Red for a girl or Rory Ryand'r Red for a boy," I said looking at Richard and Xavier the whole time. Xavier seemed pleased with the names but Richard. Him on the other hand looked very weak and pale when I said Red as my children's last name. Why did he do that?

"I was thinking of Brett or Josh for a boy and Robyn or Nightingale for a girl," said Rachel as she squeezed her fiance's hand.

"Well now that you guys are talking about it, I am planning to name my kids Lian and Jay," said Toni as she looked at Roy in confusion. Roy just smiled back as if answering her question.

"I was thinking of Letitia and Ryan. You know Kor after Ryand'r," said my older sister as she just looked at Garth in interest. Usually he would look weak but now he just gave her a smile back. Wierd.

"If we ever had a boy, I was thinking of naming him Cody," said Jen as she rather overprotectively held Colleen in her arms.

"If Sparky and I ever have children, we thought of the names Eleanor and Ray," beamed Karen with her slight attitude. Now that everyone told all of us their names, I noticed that one person didn't say anything.

"Dick, what name do you want to give your kids?" I asked a bit interested what he would call his kids.

"Well I was thinking of Mary, after my deceased mother or Ian," he said without no hesitation. Wierd I would think he would be embarrassed to say anything.

"Nice names. And I'm sorry about your mother," said Rachel as she gave Richard the sisterly hug. Richard graciously took it.

"Thanks." After a few talks here and there, Xavier and I thought it would be ideal to leave and attend our other daily activites. Saying good bye, we took the exit. Just as we were going out of the hospital I heard a familiar voice yell. I turned around and saw Richard running in our direction. Why was he so eager to talk to us?

"Hey," he said once he was beside Xavier, "You guys coming tomorrow right?"

"Yeah wouldn't miss it for the world," replied Xavier even though I could tell he was forced to say it, "Loved to hear what this may lead to."

He let out a small laugh, "Yeah. Hey so uh I haven't exactly made the reserves yet. What restaurant do you guys want to go to?" Whoa! He didn't make the reservations? Did this guy forget and did he just not really want to go?

"Uh how about the Black Rose," I said remembering the place where Rick had taken me to dinner so many nights ago. Xavier and Richard gave me a stern look. "What? I like their chicken." I blushed as Xavier and Richard tried to keep in their laughter.

"Har har har, very funny. Now will you guys hurry and finish so I can go and get some work done!" I exclaimed as Xavier and Richard broke into fits of laughter.

"Fine fine!" Xavier held his hands up high, "Whatever you want milady." Xavier put his hands back onto my wheelchair and we were ready to go.

"Bye Richard. We'll meet you at your house tomorrow at 7 ok?" I said looking at Richard's peculiar expression. He looked a bit sad like he was missing the opportunity to say something.

"Fine. Bye X. Bye Kor. See you guys tomorrow." With that Richard brushed past us and left X and I very baffled.

"Seems like someone had issues," concluded Xavier after minutes of silence. I could only nod in agreement.

"No kidding." Why did Richard act like this? Why do I have a feeling that I've witnessed this behaviour before? With Rick? Wait...could it be? Richard was Rick? Richard was Nightwing...Nah! There was no way that he could have been Nightwing. Anyways Nightwing had green eyes not blue...Did he? Was those green eyes really contacts? Only one way to find out. I was going to find out Nightwing's real alias tomorrow at the double date...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beautiful knee length red silk dress with roses on the hem, red ruby ribbon sandals, gold hoops, diamond collar, hair in a cute messy bun, engagement ring, tint of makeup. Yup Kori Anders was definitely ready for the double date tonight. I looked myself on the mirror and saw my reflection glowing back at me. I smiled. Who knew Koma could do such a good job? Yes you guessed it. I needed a person to get me ready as you can't really do anything in a wheelchair. And for sure there was no way I was going to get Xavier to do it. We haven't even slept together believe it or not.

"Hey hun! Wow you look...amazing," I turned around and saw myself looking into gorgeous hazel eyes gazing down at me.

Giggling, I answered, "Are you sure or are you just saying that because I'm your fiancee?" He was wearing a black tuxedo which I do have to admit he looks very dashing in with a white rose in his pocket. He kept his hair the usual way he did it; spiked.

"You wanna go now? It's nearing 7," said Xavier as he pulled my wheelchair out of the door.

"Seems like I got no choice."

We arrived at Richard's mansion at exactly 6:55 p.m. Great. 5 minutes earlier, like it made any difference. Carefully taking me out of the limo, Xavier rolled me off to the entrance of his house. My fiance rang the doorbell allowing us to wait patiently for few seconds before an elderly man opened the door.

I smiled sweetly, "Hello Alfred. Is Richard ready?"

The old man always seemed to please by my visits, "Yes Miss Anders, Master Dick will be down very shortly. Miss Wilson is waiting in the foyer. Right this way ma'am." Xavier pushed me along the pathway as Alfred guided us to the foyer. There we saw Rose Wilson sitting there flipping through some magazines. She looked up and got a good look of what she wore. She decided to wear a white babydoll dress along with white high heels. On her ears were starbursts and on her neck was a heart charm. Her long radiant white hair was wavy and put in a half-pony tail. In simpler terms, she looked gorgeous.

"Hello Rose," said Xavier kindly and warmingly. She in turn smiled back.

"Kori, Xavier what a pleasure to meet you both again. I can't believe that Dick would actually want to date me even without the deal." I looked at Xavier uncomfortably not before trying to laugh.

"I wonder why..." I started but was stopped by a voice.

"Hey Kori! You guys made it and on time too," I turned my heard and saw the most gorgeous man on the planet looking especially hot in his tuxedo. Aww man! Why can't I get these thoughts out of my head? I mean here I am getting married with another guy in a few months and I am already thinking of another guy? I am so hopeless. Real hopeless.

"Yeah. Glad we could make. Now could we hurry? We're going to be late for our reservations!" exclaimed Xavier as held my hand rather overprotectively.

"Yeah yeah chill Redd." Rose and I just laughed at the intense verbal battle going on between the boys. Tonight was going to be a long night...

"Reservations under Grayson," said Dick as we reached the Black Rose and entered the outstanding, breathtaking restaurant. The waiter, who turned out to be a girl, just looked at her clipboard, nodding before saying.

"Yes sir, Balcony view just as you wanted. Right this way," She gestured us to follow her and that's what we did. Once we arrived at the table, I instantly remembered that this was the same table I sat at when I went out with Rick. Now my suspicions of Dick are raising...

"Balcony view! You sure know how to charm a girl," replied Rose as graciously took the seat that Dick held out for her. I sighed as Xavier rolled me into one of the positions beside an empty chair which he occupied. Richard sure did know how to take care of a girl! MENTAL SLAP here and now. Why did I have to think about other guys like that? I mean who wouldn't. Ever since I worked with him, I've seen a new side. A side that he seems to only show to me. Wierd.

"Yeah I guessed that you and Kori would like it. Heard it from Xavier, Kori," he winked at Xavier who in turn just gave a slight nod. I think he was forced to do that.

"I see. Such a gentlemen." Dick just smiled one of his cocked grins at me, not Rose. Man why did he have to charm me like that?

"Sir what would you like to drink?" I didn't even notice that the waiter was waiting there for already 2 minutes. All of us chose water however I wished Rose chose something else as it would have been easier to get information from her. Oh well seems like we have to take it the hard way.

"So uh Rose, tell me about yourself. Even though we've talked, I don't really know about you," I suggested trying to spark up a conversation. She seemed a bit pale when I asked her this then she sighed.

"I haven't spoken of my pasts for over 5 years..." she trailed off as she looked outside onto the beach. Oh my god! I am so foolish! How can I think of getting information through her if she doesn't want to talk about? I might as well leave the topic alone and find another way of asking her.

"I am so sorry Rose. Just leave it now. I don't need to know about your past," I said trying to make her and myself feel better. I am such a jerk. Why can't I get information through her without giving too much away or either hurting her emotionally?

"No it's ok Kor. I think it would be good for me if I let it out. Locking it inside for five years has hurt me to much beyond my depsair," Rose replied back smiling. Thank God. Now I can get a few details here or there about her father and possibly why he would want to steal the thermoblaster.

"Are you sure?" I asked even though I knew the answer. Yes and she wanted to tell me...er-us so she could let it all out, the pain, the misery, the happiness and all the other emotions that she feels.

"Yes Kori, You are one of the few people I actually trust," she looked at the men who were looking at her with mocked hurt faces, "Of course, there are always the boys such as the two sweet perfect gentlemen here." Rose and I burst out into laughter while Dick and Xavier looked at us as if we were those scary clowns at the circus.

"Yeah yeah laugh all you want girls. Now shut up and get on with you guys are talking. I want to get this over with," said Richard rocking the chair as if he was really uninterested in the whole date thing at all.

"What get over with? Is there something you not telling me Kori?" Rose asked looked at me when she saw the astonished look on my face.

I had to say something to cover up what this guy said, "Oh he just mean he wants to get you to finish talking before we recieve our dinner. That way we won't have any emotional breakdowns while we eat, right Dick?" Dick just shook his head furiously to get the message clear across.

"Yeah Rose, carry own. Don't worry we'll be here for you if you get any emotional breakdowns just as Kori suggested," replied Xavier sweetly as he smiled his megaton smile. God he always knew how to charm a girl.

"Ok, well you probably know about my father, Slade Wilson, the owner of his company. My mother Lilian Wilson was killed by my step-uncle, looking for revenge over my mother who was supposed to marry him not Dad." Tears fell down her cheek as I went to wipe them away.

"It's ok. I know how you feel I lost my parents and my brother. I know exactly how it feels," I looked at Dick through my bangs who in turned had a somber expression on his face.

"Well yes, there is more. Dad married someone else before, Adeline Kane and had a son before she died in an accident. Then Dad remarried Mom and had me two years later. My half-brother Joseph was engaged to a very caring woman before he died in a car crash." Wait a minute!

"Did you say Joseph Wilson? The Joe Wilson?" I asked astonished.

"Why? Did you know him?" she asked very interested. Hell yeah! I knew him as if he was my own brother!

"He was engaged to Koma before he died!" OK, that sure got everyone's attention.

"Joe was engaged to Koma? Your sister?" Dick asked very much surprised. I mean who wouldn't be if your sister had the most notorious reputation throughout the whole city?

"Yeah, Koma was so nice back then. She was practically another Cinderella, if only nicer if possible. However after Joe's death, she went beserk and wouldn't come out of her room ever. Ever since then, her attitude has changed and she has never been nice. But I think now that Garth is here..." I didn't finish as I knew the others knew what I was going to say.

"Wow I never knew that girl living in my house was actually once nice!" exclaimed Xavier as I just giggled.

"I'm so sorry Kori. I didn't know..." Dick said sympathetically as he held my hand, a bit too tightly much to my distaste. Xavier looked at this and came to my rescue.

"Hey Rose why don't you continue?" Dick took this as the moment to take his hand from mine. Thank god..

"Well after Joe's death, Dad practically isolated himself. He never came out for anything or went out for anything. Mom was already dead so I was the only one who could really take care of him. I tried and tried but the longer he was away from me, the more I grew distant of him. Before you knew it, he was secretly selling guns and dynamites." Rose looked at me warily as if she wanted support. I leant forward to give her my hand if she needed it. However what she said really kept on playing over and over again. Her dad sold guns and dynamites? Undercover? Were they illegal? Were they given out without the government's permission? Was the thermoblaster one of the supplies he's going to sell? Only one way to find out. I looked over at Xavier and Dick who had mirror expressions. Wide eyes, opened mouths. I internally giggle-if that is possible-as I thought of those two. Those two always found a way to make a serious situation a slight humourous one.

"What else did he do?" I asked as I looked into Rose's beautiful dark brown eyes. God why did she have to be so beautiful? Why did Dick hate her so much? Why doesn't he just date her on his own? She's the most perfect girl in Jump City!

"Well he's been stealing things at night throughout the whole city just for this underground organization called the Deathstroke. In fact just a few weeks ago I think he stole the thermoblaster from Wayne Enterprises." Wow she practically spilled everything out without her even knowing it. Good I tape recorded this whole conversation. Jeez this was like taking money from a baby! But if all she said was true, then Slade has been behind all these unexplained thefts? Why didn't I think of this before? I looked over at Dick who just nodded in return as if he already knew what I was already thinking. Just as I was going to say something, the waitress came to our table with our orders.

We graciously took it and started to eat our chicken in silence. We certainly didn't know what to say as everything was already said and done. All I had to do was to finish my dinner here and start my investigation about this 'Deathstroke' underground organization. After half an hour, we finally finished our chicken and we started to leave.

"Thanks so much for the wonderful night Dick," Rose leant forward to give Dick a kiss on the cheek. He on the other hand quickly recieved and quickly retreated back to his position. Man why did he have to hurt her like that? "And Kor? X? Thank you so much for accompanying us. And thank you so much for listening to my story. I finally had someone to spill it all out to. But I am trusting you to not tell anyone right?"

I merely just nodded and gave her a hug before she and Dick left in his limo. Before Dick entered the limo, he whispered, "I'll phone you later to talk about how we're going to go on from here ok?" I nodded again and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He left with a cocked grin on his face.

All I could think now was of Rose. She told me to keep her past a secret and she trusted me with it. However I also had a duty to do and I had to investigate her father if all she said was true. What Xavier said next was all I could really think about, "So uh honey? What are you going to do?"

I turned my gaze onto the sky where it was crystal clear, not a cloud in the sky, just the moon and it's companions, stars glistening ever so brightly, "I don't know Xavier. I really don't know. I want to get justice on the streets but I also don't want to betray her. I just wish there was a way..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you going to do?" asked Dick as he looked at me while I kept on scribbling on my notebook. I sighed. What was I going to do? I mean this was probably the most hardest case that I ever tried to solve. No this wasn't a hard case to solve but it was hard to spill out. Rose trusted me with the information but I have to do my duty as a private investigator.

I finally gave in," I don't know, Dick. You know it just hurts thinking that you have to break a promise just to get your work done. It's just hard on me." Before I knew it, I started to cry. Have I mentioned I was very sensitive? Dick just gave me a weak smile before hugging me. I snuggled more into his arms and felt myself safe. Only X had this effect on me, but why do I think that Dick has just made me feel better? I knew I had to get out of the hug sooner or later, so I made up an excuse -well not really an excuse- to pull apart from his embrace.

"Dick?" I pulled apart. He looked at me in the most peculiar way. I mean it was so wierd that I can't even explain it. Trust me, I am a master of explaining expressions.

"Yeah what's up Kor?" he asked finally breaking from his most wierd face.

"Are you Nightwing?" There I said it. I spit it out. I couldn't really get any clues at the dinner yesterday. But by the look on his face now, I think I'm on the right track.

"How did you---," Dick started but I only counter attacked him.

"Are you or not?"

"YES! And Kori, how did you find out?" he asked in a demanding voice. A very demanding voice. In fact I had never seen Dick so mad at me before. Should I tell him about me being Twilight? Wait a minute! Is he saying that he's Nightwing? So he's been lying to me all this time? Oh. My. God.

"YOU LIED TO ME! YOU MORON! YOU LIED TO ME! YOU SAID YOU WERE RICK GRAY! YOU SAID THAT..." I realized I had said too much as I saw the look on his face. He had found out that I was Twilight...

"YOU'RE TWILIGHT?! YOU'RE SIDRA? HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME? I TRUSTED YOU KORI! I TRUSTED YOU!" He cried out furociosly. Man why did he have to get so tensed up? Wait a minute, aren't I also tensed up here?

"I LIED TO YOU? I LIED TO YOU? DICK, I TRUSTED YOU BUT I COULDN'T REVEAL MY REAL IDENTITY JUST IN CASE YOU TOLD EVERYONE? WHAT WOULD I HAVE DONE THEN HUH?"

"WHY WOULD YOU CARE? NOW ARE YOU WORRIED THAT I WILL TELL THE WHOLE WORLD THAT YOU ARE TWILIGHT? WELL IF YOU WANT TO KNOW, I'M NOT! I KNOW WHEN TO TRUST AND WHEN NOT TO TRUST. AS OF NOW, KORINA ANDERS WE ARE NOT PARTNERS, WITH CRIME FIGHTING AND THIS CASE. GO SOLVE IT ON YOUR OWN OR GET YOU LOVER BOY TO DO IT WITH YOU!" With that he stormed out leaving me crying softly into my hands. Man why did I have to screw everything up? If I didn't have to be so nosy, I would have been able to keep Dick's friendship. Now that the days and weeks and months are going by, I think X isn't the one but Dick. I think I love Dick. Wait a minute? Did I just say I think I loved him? Argh! My head is really going wacko! But if he doesn't trust me, I don't want to start anything. Anyways I can't hurt X now, especially when our wedding was in a couple of months.

"Kori?" I turned around and saw Dick standing in the doorway. He must have noticed my red puffy eyes because he came to wipe them away. Then he sat down in the chair opposite my wheelchair, "I'm sorry. I guess I overreacted. I really enjoy having you as my partner and it would kill me if anything should happen to our friendship."

He leant forward and time stopped. There was only a small gap between us and he enclosed it by our lips touching one another. Before I could register what was going on, I was engrossed in the kiss. Then realization struck me that I was kissing someone when I am engaged with the 'love' of my life scheduled to marry in two months.

God he was kissing me. _Richard Grayson was kissing me. Me, Korina Anders. Me, Koriand'r, Princess Starfire of Tamaran._

I was so dead...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oooooooh cliffy! Sorry to leave ya hanging but it's fun to see your faces -well reviews...And oh sorry that it wasn't long. I had three unit tests this week so I couldn't really do much. And oh I also put up a new chapter story. It's a Beast Boy and Raven chapter story called, 'Unexplainable Love'. **

**Please check it out and review! And oh don't forget to review this chapter!!! BYE! **

**Till next week or the week after (I think I'm gonna update one story every other week so I can write long chapters for both, very long chapters...)**


	10. Boy Troubles

**Hiya folks! Believe it or not, but this story almost coming to an end. I can't believe it! Actually I can because I want to finish this story before I start my next chapter story, Bitter Rose.Plus I'll be taking a break from Unexplainable Love so I could finish this fic. Don't worry! I will start on that fic again once I start Bitter Rose, ok? If you want to summary of Bitter Rose, here it is...**

**Bitter Rose-** Teen Titans

Based on the comics. When evil Raven plants a seed into Nightwing, he turns into Deathwing.But Starfire wasn't there, she left him to go to Tamaran. Now she comes back only to find her true love and secret love a monster. But what happens one night he captures her and rapes her? Now Starfire is carrying Deathwing's child. The only way to bring her love back to normal is having to persuade him to come back to her. Sounds easy right? Well you're wrong about that...CHAPTER STORY!

**You guys like it? I mean this is meant for to be posted for Halloween but if you guys are not interested, I'll forget it. Then I will also write a oneshot featuring our favorite couple, Kori and Dick for Halloween as well. SO WATCH OUT THIS HALLOWEEN FOR THESE FEATURE LENGTH FANFICS! **

**Anyways...on with the chapter!! And oh there's only 2 more chapters(including this one) plus an epilogue. And no there will not be a sequel for this story..Sorry guys!!**

Chapter 10: Boy Troubles

_"Dick, we can't do this. I'm sorry. I love X, I can't do this to him. Especially after all he's done for me and my family. If we can't keep our friendship and partnership at a certain distance, I think we should...forget...it. I'm...so sorry Dick." _What I said to him kept ringing in my ears. What I said to him was right but why did it feel wrong in my guts? Right now I am sitting in my wheelchair watching Rae and Gar get married! I know, so fast eh? And oh did I also forget to mention that Vic proposed to Karen and they're getting married at the same time? Well I was the Maid of Honor for Rae while Toni was the Maid of Honor for Karen.

Did I also mention that I'm out of my wheelchair in a couple of weeks? Yay! Oh my god, what am I thinking. Here I'm thinking of Dick then I'm thinking of coming out of my wheelchair. I am so hopeless. Anyways, did I do the right thing? Yeah I know that X is my fiance and obviously I did the right thing of keeping my distance from Dick. However, I really don't think I did the right thing for my heart. I have a feeling in my guts saying go out there and tell your true emotions, but what are my true emotions? Dick was apparently also invited so every now and then I always catch him stealing a few glances at me. God why did he have to make me feel guilty.

"Do you take Rachel Roth as your wife?" asked the preacher to Gar. I saw a slight smile on his face as he accepted. I literally cried when they kissed! My little Rae Rae was married already!

"Do you take Karen Beecher as your wife?" asked the preacher to the other big guy, Vic. Vic was such a sweetheart sometimes, especially towards the girls. He acts as if he was our older protective brother. I admit it was very teary when I saw Karen and Vic kiss. I sighed thinking that I wished that someday, that every thing would be a happy and peaceful thing for me. Also, I hope it would be soon as I didn't want to have doubts just before I was going to marry.

"Hey hun!" I turned my head around from the seat I was sitting at the reception and saw Xavier looking down at me like a hawk.

"Hey, what's up? Having a great time?" I asked while looking at him skeptically. He actually looked quite nervous. Beyond him, I saw Dick in the corner watching us like he was a spy.

"Yeah, hey uh Star?" OK,that was wierd. X never called me Star unless it was about something very serious.

"What's wrong, Red?" He flinched when I used his pet name I gave him, "You never use Star unless you have to tell me something serious."

"Kor I have a question," he frowned slightly as Dick walked past us as if he didn't know we were there. He sat on the seat behind him making Xavier quite mad actually. Regardless with him sitting there, X continued, "You told Dick about you being Twilight?" My eyes widened when he asked me that. He already knew that I told Dick that I was Twilight! Why did he have to make a big deal out of it here? Unless...

"And you told him that you guys should quit being friends?" he continued making both of us pale. Why is he doing this? Why is he hurting me even more and why is he subconsciously hurting Dick?

"Uh yeah why?" I asked him trying, I stress the word trying to play along. He just smirked when he saw Dick get up and leave. I groaned and yelled, "DICK!!!!!!!!!!" He just stormed throughout the doors without saying a word of farewell to Rae, Gar, Vic and Karen. I turned around and saw X with that same smug grin on his face.

"X! Why did you do that? I mean why did you have to say it in front of him!" I exclaimed making many people looking at us. I gave them the same glare I gave at Jen and Wally's wedding when I was talking to Dick. It seemed to work as all of them turned around terrified and continued onto their chatting.

"Kor! Why do you think I did that?" X glared at me with venom in his eyes. I tried to back away slowly as I never saw Xavier this mad with me ever. I let him continue, "I don't want anyone to take you away from me!" My eyes widened once more as I saw tears fall down his cheeks and onto his lap. I leant forward to wipe them away. He on the other hand took my hand as a comforter and brought to his cheeks.

"It's ok, X. It's ok..." I said trying to calm my fiance down.

"NO IT'S NOT! Don't you see that I can't bear to see you with any other guy? I don't want to lose you Kori. I might as well die if I can't have you. That's why I asked you to marry you and only you. I love you way too much. I need you. I want to be the father of your children. I want to marry you, Kori Anders!"

"X, I won't do anything to betray you. I will always love you and I will always be your side. You can trust me with that," I said as I hugged my fiance then gave him a quick peck on the lips. But as much as I wanted to be there for Xavier, I am starting to think that my heart belongs to someone else. Someone captured my heart without me even knowing it. And I don't want to do anything to hurt both guys. What could I do! I couldn't marry both Xavier and Dick! What should I do? Choose between my first and only true love and the one person who stole my heart? I don't know...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took quite a few days to adapt to my fixed hip, and walking. I actually liked it better when people pushed me around. Now just 5 weeks before my wedding, Rae and Karen came with me to choose the Maid of Honor and flower girls' dresses.

"Kori, what are you going to do?" Rachel asked as she went through a few racks of clothing at the bridal shop, "Why did you kiss him?"

"How many time do I have to keep telling you? I didn't kiss Dick!" Karen and Rachel looked at me with cocked eyebrows. "I didn't! He did! He leant forward and just-just captured my lips!"

I looked at Karen with narrowed eyes as she simply shook her head. "Girl, you have to stop doing this to yourself and to X. If you like Dick or should I say love, just tell X about your kiss. You can't go on the wedding if you love someone else!"

Simply going through some designs in the handbook, I replied, "Xavier needs me, he said so himself Bee, Rae. I can't do this to him now. Besides..." I looked up past my friends at the window. There I saw what seemed like a newlywed couple with their newborn smiling and just having a decent time. "I have to go on with the wedding." I didn't want to finish the sentence with what I was going to finish with. I was going to say that I didn't love Dick but I did...I did love him. And I was going to marry someone else.

The girl's eyes widened simultaneously. Karen was the first one to recover from the shock, "Girl, you can't be serious!"

"What would you say that I was?" I replied coldly. "Now please leave.." I know I was being a bit harsh on them and on myself but I need to sort this all out. I needed to rethink my choices and see if they were right.

"But--"

"I said leave! Get it? L-E-A-V-E!" I shoved them out of the door of the store totally forgetting rest of the customers and employees were there. I just warily smiled before leaving the place myself.

Deciding it was good for me and Dick, I went over to his house. Sneaking to the backside where Dick and I always go through, I was about to step in before I heard two voices. One sounded woman-like while the other sounded manly. I put my ear to the door and eavedropped on the conversation.

"Karen, I don't understand what you want me to do. Or why you're here of matter of fact." I gasped as I heard those words. Was that Richard talking to Karen? Since when did they talk? And oh since when were they friends?

Karen groaned, "Dick, you have to tell Kor to turn off the wedding. It's better for you and her. No matter how stubborn she was, I couldn't get her to listen." Widening my eyes, I nearly fainted. Karen wanted Dick to turn off my wedding? And she said it was better for me and him? What did she mean by that? She better not try to break my relationship with Xavier.

"And what exactly makes you think that she'll listen to me? Well I know so far that both of us aren't on good measures."

"Dick, I _know _what happened between you and Kori the night before my wedding. The arguement and the kiss."

"What?! You know about her being Twilight? So you must know that I'm..."

Karen interrupted, "Dick, there's no need to talk about that. All I need to tell you is that you and her seem to have this connection. Dick, I've known you since high school through Vic. I've seen you date other girls, I've even been on a date with you. But I've never seen you like this, all happy and jubilant. Ever since you started to work with Kori, you've changed..."

"Hmph! You think I am in love with her?"

Karen answered by the silent approach. Man, she sure knew how to intimidate a man.

"FINE! I like her!" He confessed. I gasped as I looked at my hands. Did he say he just like me? "No better yet, I love her! But what good is it going to do? She's getting married in 5 weeks!"

"But she's not happy with Xavier anymore." Karen argued, "She's a lot more happy when she's with you. She's taking the cut of your friendship way too hard." How did she know about my sufferings? Did she like come into my room at night and watch me cry my eyes out? Wait! Oh my god, if that was the truth...

"Look Bee, breaking up relationships isn't my thing. No matter how much it hurts, I can't do anything now."

"But Dick---"

"Karen that's enough! Whatever her decision is I respect it."

"Fine!" Karen snapped. I had never seen or heard for that matter, seen her so angry, "If you want to let her go, then be my guest. Don't be coming after me saying that you change your---" Karen stopped when she heard the door flung open. I stood at the door with tears flowing down my face. I saw Dick and Karen having mirror expressions, both shocked faces.

Karen was the first one to recover, "Kor, what did you--"

I interrupted her, replied by scowling, "WHY KAREN? I THOUGHT YOU COULD RESPECT MY DECISION! BUT NOT YOU WANT TO END MY WEDDING?? JUST BECAUSE OF SOME PLAYBOY WHO SAYS HE LOVES ME? WELL YOU'RE WRONG ABOUT THAT! WHATEVER I SAID TO YOU BEFORE IS A LIE! I DON'T LOVE RICHARD GRAYSON AND I NEVER DID!" I ran out of the door crying. Not even turning around to see how the reaction was on Dick and Karen, I ran out and immediately went into the car. I angrily put my keys into the ignition and drove away trying to stop the tears which were threatening to come. As of now I hated Dick Grayson once again just as I did before.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honey what's wrong? You've been couped up in this room for 7 hours. I thought you were going out with Rae and Bee to go some shopping." I turned around from my spot on my desk and looked who was in the doorway. Xavier stood there with his hair slightly ruffled with a pair of slacks with a skateboard tee.

"No," I slightly wipped the tears from my eyes, "I'm fine. I uh just didn't feel too well, so I uh left. We'll go tomorrow." I tried as much as I could to cover up. You see I've been crying my heart out for the past few hours. How could they do such a betrayal to me?

"Oh ok," he seemed a bit out of character, "Hope you feel better. If you need me, I will be downstairs with Galfore planning ok?" He kissed my forehead before leaving the room. I sighed as I turned back to my crying. Why did Karen do this to me? More than that why did Dick do this to me? I thought he would actually respect my relationship with my fiance. I never thought he would take our friendship the wrong way. I had given him the chance to accept my friendship, not to jeopardize it. Now it was time to get him out of my mind. What would actually do that? I looked over at my desk and saw the notebook and the tape with the Wayne Enterprises case.

I grabbed the tape recorder and inserted the tape, instantly engaged into the recording as it played_. "Well after Joe's death, Dad practically isolated himself. He never came out for anything or went out for anything. Mom was already dead so I was the only one who could really take care of him. I tried and tried but the longer he was away from me, the more I grew distant of him. Before you knew it, he was secretly selling guns and dynamites." _

_"What else did he do?" _

_"Well he's been stealing things at night throughout the whole city just for this underground organization called the Deathstroke. In fact just a few weeks ago I think he stole the thermoblaster from Wayne Enterprises." _

I stopped the tape right there as I sank back into my chair. Should I? Should I arrest him? Should I disobey Rose? I looked at the picture frame on my desk. It was of at the night of the double date. Just then I knew what I needed to do. I'm sorry Rose...

-2 Weeks Later-

_"Just last night, police charged into the Wilson Mansion under Seargent Redd and his fiance Private Investigator Anders lead. They had sufficient evidence to prove that Slade Wilson was indeed behind the theft at Wayne Enterprises. From our sources, we found out that he was part of an undercover agency known to sell dynamites and all of that sorts. His daughter---" _I turned off the T.V. just as Koma was walking in. She seemed to be a bit happy these days since Garth proposed to her. Her wedding was scheduled a couple of months after mine.

"Hey," I said to my older sister.

Koma smiled back, "Hey Kor. How are ya doing?"

I thought of her question as an opportunity to think over my life. Was it really ok? "Ok...on the most part."

"Well you better be. You're getting married in 3 weeks and that to the love of your life."

"Koma?"

"Yeah Star?"

"Is X the one for me?"

"Kor why are you asking me this?" Koma asked with suspicion evident on her face.

"I think...I think...I think I'm doing the wrong thing to me, to X and to...Richard..."

Her expression softened as she grabbed my hands, "Kor listen to your heart. Please don't make a mistake that you will regret forever." I somehow found the courage to smile back. Did she really think that I could listen to my heart? No matter how much I want to, I am going to Xavier in 3 weeks and that's final!

If only I could talk to him. I sighed as I watch Koma stand up and left me with my own thoughts. Should I? Should I stop the wedding and go and try out with Dick? Or should I just live my life with Xavier? I walked into my room and laid down on my bed. I took the photo frame from my night table and had a good look at it. It was of Xavier and my first date. I...had so much fun and...I loved him. I stress the word 'loved'. I don't know if that love was still burning inside me for him. Like Koma said I had to listen to my heart and now..

Now there was no turning back...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo! Well well well so Kori's going on with the wedding! Well you'll just have to find out in the next chapter for the final pairing. The pairing is a surprise till the end! Which will be unfortunately next chapter. But there will be an epilogue! Well until then plz review!**

**And oh! Plz tell me if you like the summary of Bitter Rose. Should I continue it? Bye! and plz review!!!**


	11. And So It Is

**Thanks to all who reviewed chapter 10! I wouldn't have been able to write this fiction without you guys! And I am so sad to say that this story is coming to an end. This is the last official chapter of Between Enemies, Loves and Best Friends (excluding the epilogue). I really had fun writing this fic and I hope you guys had fun reading it too!! However, this is probably one of my stories that touched me the most. I tried to keep it as 'Teen Titan-like as possible, however some of my life issues kind of meddled with it. So please leave what you thought of the story on a whole, and I would love to accept any flames as of now. As well, if you guys have any suggestions for poetry and oneshots, I am also open to hear your ideas. And oh thanks RobinxStarfireLuvr and Starfire Grayson Anders for the marvelous ideas! I am going to incorporate both of them into this chapter. **

Chapter 11: And So It Is

Slowly I rotated in a full 360 degree motion and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I wore my wedding gown, which was traditional Tamaranian style, except for the roses on the hem instead of my neckgard. I have tried so hard to keep myself together but I simply couldn't. Today is my wedding day, the day that I am supposed to get married to the love of my life. However, am I really marrying the love of my life? Am I betraying the one who I truly love and most of all, myself? I haven't eaten much ever since that unexpected meeting with Dick a couple of days ago.

_Flashback: _

_Kori was walking through the mall looking for last minute supplies for her wedding. She came along with Toni who went to the rest room at the present moment. Kori decided to rest herself and sat on the nearest bench in the mall Sighing, she wished that everything would go well regardless of what she thought was the right choice. She thought she couldn't go on with the wedding but at the same time she felt that she had to. Just as she was going to stand up , someone halted her by putting their hand on her shoulder. Kori turned around and found Richard Grayson gazing down at her with keen interest. _

_"Kori?" he asked as if he was uncertain. _

_Still being mad at him,she growled in response, "What do you think, Sherlock?" _

_Sighing, Dick took a seat next to Kori, she responded by scooting over to the other side of the bench. "Kori, I have something to tell you." _

_"What? I think I already know what you are going to say do." _

_Dick looked at her in surprise, looking like as if he was shocked that she would actually talk to him, "Really? What am I going to say?" (What are you trying to say here)_

_"You're going to apologize," Kori said as she checked her watch for the time, and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Toni to come out of the rest room. _

_He in response he just growled at her, "What makes you think **I'll **apologize to you? You are the one who needs to apologize to me!" _

_"Me? Why me? Mr. Grayson, last time I checked you were the one who tried to stop my wedding!" _

_"That wasn't me! Karen was the one who talked me into confessing! But guess what..." He stood up and got ready to leave, "none of that was true. I never liked you, Kori Anders. Better yet, I never loved you! NEVER!" With that, he stormed off into the other direction just as Toni came in the opposite way. Kori didn't even hear Toni shouting her name, but all that he said was still ringing in her ears...**I never liked you, Kori Anders. Better yet, I never loved you! NEVER!**_

_"Kori!" Alarmed by Toni's voice, Kori snapped back into reality and looked up as she saw Toni giving her one impatient look. "Kori, what's wrong? You were zoned out for 10 minutes! If you don't answer me the next time I call your name, I will literally take my cell phone and bang it on your head." Kori looked to see if there was any sarcasm in her eyes, and voice, but found none. _

_"I...I'm fine. Let's go to that one," Kori said as she pointed to the nearest shop and ran right to it. What she didn't notice was that it was a hardware store. _

_End of Flashback: _

I have been so distracted by Richard's words that I couldn't do any work. His words stung me as if I was stung by a bumblebee. Noticing some figure standing in the doorway, I turned away and saw Galfore standing there with his proud, gleeful face on. I tried to smile and told him to come in. He was so proud of me that I felt like a fool when I stood by him. His smiling expression faded when he saw my glum and melancholy face.

"What's wrong, my little bumglorf?" he asked as he tilted up my chin. I could see that he tried to look into my soul through my eyes and instantly he knew the answer.

"Nothing is wrong. I am very happy for this wedding!" I tried my best to sound happy and gleeful, but I knew that my uncle wouldn't be fooled that easily.

"Don't try to fool this old k'norfka. I have raised you from when you were very small, Koriand'r. I want you to lead the life you dreamed of. If You can't have that life and live a life of lies and frauds, I suggest you do something about it."

"But--" I tried to interject but I had to admit, I was very shocked at my uncle's words. He knew so much about me, yet he knew so little.

"Listen to your heart. Your heart never fails. It will never fail..." He then left the room with me thinking on my own; alone with my thoughts. Why did life have to be so complicated? WHY! WHY!!!

Just then I noticed the white fabric on my wedding gown turn wet as tears fell from my eyes. I then notice the hot tears falling from my eyes and turning my white dress dark as the water absorbed into it. Why did I have to have this type of life? Where I can't even accept that I love one person and only that person and live happily with them?

"Kori?" I turned around and found Rachel standing in the corner.

"How...How long have you been standing there?" I asked a bit terrified that she might've caught something that she shouldn't have.

"Long enough to see you crying. Kori, you want to talk?" she asked in a comforting, sisterly way. I nodded and she smiled as she walked over and gave me a hug. After a few minutes, we pulled apart and I asked her the one question I've been asking myself forever.

"Is this wedding really right? Is it something I have to do?"

Rachel's expression softened as she grabbed both of my hands and looked into my enormous emerald and jade eyes, "Kori, you have to understand that true love is more important than the right thing to do. If Xavier really loves you, he'll have to be happy with what ever choice you make. He also will have to make you happy with your one true and real love; not suffering your whole life with someone you truly don't love. He needs to understand that."

She then let go of my hands before leaving the room in silence, with me deep into my thoughts. As much as I thought about it, the more I realized what the write choice was. There was Xavier, who I met first and instantly fell in love for his charms. Then there was Richard, who was my enemy, but gradually grabbed my interest in him. Which one? Whose it going to be?

"Koriand'r?" I turned around and found Galfore staring at me in the doorway once more. "It is time, my little bumglorf." I sighed before looking at myself into the mirror once more. I knew what I was supposed to do. I flew over to my uncle and stood by his side as he guided me to the chapel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I waited impatiently as my maid of honor, Toni and Raven walked down the aisle, and as everyone else was settled, when they were waiting for me. I slowly walked along side Galfore, and walked shyly but was able to peak through my veil at Xavier, who grinned like a maniac. Then I looked at the audience, specifically at Dick. Actually surprised that he showed up, I paid close attention to his expression. He looked glum and more isolate, and harsh then he was before. Before I knew it, my uncle was about to pass me over to Xavier. Leaving a peck on my cheek, he lifted my veil before continuing to the side.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, friends and family, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in marriage." The Pastor Williams said. "Marriage is a rocky road, with doubts, but no journey is greater because there is love, reward, loyalty, partnership, and trust. I understand that Xavier and Kori have written their own vows. Xavier you may start."

Xavier sighed and started, "Kori Anders, I've known you my whole life, and have always dreamed of this day. Now here we are. It's hard to believe, but we are here. Starting a new life together, the way we always planned. I promise to love you, stay by you, honor and cherish you for all the days I live…and longer."

Pastor Williams said, "Kori, you may go."

Unable to say anything, I hesitated and looked out at the crowd and looked for Dick. Just looking at his solemn face, brought all of our countless memories together.

_"Sidra, would you like to go out on a date with me?"_

_"Am I that much of a pain?"_

_"Where did you learn how to run like that? All I saw was a tanned streak."_

_"He proposed to you?"_

_"He's not your type. You earn better than that." _

_"Yes." _

_"I like to know the reason from the person herself, Miss Anders."_

_"So you're the lucky guy who gets to date Sidra?" _

_"You think it would be better if we never in eachother's faces?"_

_"YOU THINK THAT I WOULD DATE ROSE AGAIN? WELL YOU THINK WRONG!" _

_"Do I have to do this?"_

_"Fine. Bye X. Bye Kor. See you guys tomorrow." _

_"I'll phone you later to talk about how we're going to go on from here ok?" _

_"YOU'RE TWILIGHT?! YOU'RE SIDRA? HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME? I TRUSTED YOU KORI! I TRUSTED YOU!"_

_"WHY WOULD YOU CARE? NOW ARE YOU WORRIED THAT I WILL TELL THE WHOLE WORLD THAT YOU ARE TWILIGHT? WELL IF YOU WANT TO KNOW, I'M NOT! I KNOW WHEN TO TRUST AND WHEN NOT TO TRUST. AS OF NOW, KORINA ANDERS WE ARE NOT PARTNERS, WITH CRIME FIGHTING AND THIS CASE. GO SOLVE IT ON YOUR OWN OR GET YOU LOVER BOY TO DO IT WITH YOU!" _

_"FINE! I like her!"_

_"No better yet, I love her! But what good is it going to do? She's getting married in 5 weeks!"_

_"Look Bee, breaking up relationships isn't my thing. No matter how much it hurts, I can't do anything now."_

_"I never liked you, Kori Anders. Better yet, I never loved you! NEVER!"_

"I...I don't have a vow. Please proceed," I stumbled as I said those words. Just when I finished saying them, I looked over at Xavier who had a mirror shocked expression, just as everyone else in the chapel attending my wedding.

"As the vows are done on the most part, I would like to go onto the next part," began Paster Williams once again. " If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now."

I gently looked over at Dick who just looked at me in shock and surprise as if he was going to be dead if I got married. God! Say something, Dick! The hall was silent.

The Pastor looked at Xavier, before asking the final parts of the ceremony, "Do you Xavier Redd take Koriand'r as your wife?"

With all of his glory and happiness, my future-husband said, "I do."

Then it was my turn, he asked, "Do you Koriand'r take Xavier Redd as your husband?"

I closed my eyes trying to pick myself together. I couldn't do it! Opening my eyes, I saw Dick leave the chapel just as I was going to say my 'I do'. I knew what I had to do. "I...I...do not..." The crowd gasped and I swear I could've heard some women faint. I didn't blame them. However the two most astonished people were Xavier and Dick, exactly mirrored expressions. "I'm sorry, Xavier. I'm so sorry. As much as I don't want to say this, I don't love you anymore. I want to persuade myself into telling that I love you but I...just can't. Ever since Dick and I worked on that case, we got very close and I literally fell head over heels with him. I'm in love with Richard Grayson."

Dick gasped as I smiled over in his direction. "I understand." I immediately turned around and saw X with a very understanding expression on. "I should've known that I couldn't keep you in the end. I lost you Kori and I want you to know that I would love you with all my heart forever. However if Dick makes you happy---" I gasped as I saw him walk over to where Dick was standing astonished and dragged him over to the altar beside me, "I'm happy with your choice. You both get married." He then walked over to the side and clapped as Dick stood by me. Slowly the applause started getting louder and more wild.

Pastor Williams gathered himself together and went over to 'I do's again, "In the change of events, we are here to see Richard Grayson and Koriand'r wed in this beautiful chapel. Do you Richard Grayson take Koriand'r as your wife?"

Richard looked at me warily before smiling, "I do."

He then turned to me," Do you Koriand'r take Richard Grayson as your husband?"

Finally in my life I felt as if I did the right thing and I was never ever going to screw up my life like this, "I do."

Pastor Williams looks up and raises his arms with his palms out. "Then by my authority and the traditions of Earth ceremonies, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Richard leaned in to kiss me which took us 10 short seconds but seemed like eternity for us. Once we were finished, Richard scooped me up in his arms bridal style and walked down the aisle, us starting our lives together, finally forever. And nothing was ever going to stop us from having our perfect life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And now," Xavier said to the crowd in the reception hall, "May I present the new Mr. and Mrs. Grayson!"

Everyone cheered as Dick and I entered the hall. We sat at the table with Galfore, Koma, Garth, Bruce and Alfred. Dick and I made an announcement before sitting down.

"Thank you everyone for joining us on this special day. The food will be ready soon; we'll eat and then get the party started." Dick said to the crowd. I had to admit that I was impressed at how quickly he accepted it as his wedding right away. If only Xavier wouldn't make me feel so guilty who happened to be watching Dick and I like a hawk from his standing area from the other side of the room.

I then picked up where he left off. "You'll notice that there are little bells for each person. I'm sure most of you are familiar with the tradition of what I call "kissing bells." Whenever you want Dick and me to kiss just ring your bells."

Instantly everyone picked up their bells and started ringing them.

Dick laughed and said, "As you wish."

He grabbed me and kissed me long and lovingly. Our lips were captured in a heated kiss. His hands on my waist, my hand running through his hair; it made it hard for me to breath, to keep my heart beating, to stand. We broke for a moment, for air, but connected back to each other like magnets.Needless to say there was more cheering.

Just then a caterer came up to Dick and me. Dick stood back up and announced, "Food is served. Table by table, go up and help yourselves."

The head table went first, and then the first table went, second, etc. Soon everyone was eating, talking, laughing, and of course ringing their bells. About an hour went by and then Xavier stood up.

"Who is ready to see the newlywed's first dance?"

Their friends and family cheered, and rang their bell.

"Very well, the song they will be dancing to, is their special song, What's Your Name."

Dick and I walked onto the dimmed dance floor where a spotlight was on them and a disco ball brought light to the room. With his hands on my waist, my arms around his neck, we started to dance.

_Oh, oh, uh, uh, ahh_

I turn around your there again  
And suddenly your gone  
I wanna get to know ya'  
But I don't know who you are  
Now your the kinda girl  
Who makes me start to loose my mind  
I wanna get together  
But your oh-so-hard to find

"What made you change your mind?" Richard asked me as I laid my head on his shoulder. What could I tell him? That Koma, Galfore and Rae talked me into this? No. I just tell him I listened to my heart.

"I listened to my heart. I thought that X was my only true love but I was wrong. Once I started to hang out with you more, I found a new side of you. A side I instantly fell in love with."

_I see yah' when I'm at the Starbucks  
As your walkin' out the door  
I see yah when I'm renting movies  
When your leaving the sto-ore  
I need an opportunity  
to something I wanna ask  
I never seem to ever get the chance_

"What about X?" he asked as he watched me under the disco light. I looked over where X and Rose Wilson who turned up after all talking pretty intensely.

I smiled gently, "I think he'll do fine."

_What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
You got me goin' crazy  
And I want you more and more  
Oh hey this could be something real  
I gotta let you know the way I feel  
What's your name  
Whats your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
Cause everytime I get there  
But it's right before you go  
Oh, hey  
If only you could see  
I wanna get to know ya'  
And to get you knowin' me_

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoaaa

"Thank you for choosing me Kori. I didn't know what would I have done if I couldn't live with you," he said in a pleading way, a way which made me feel good.

"Dick, I love you. There was no way that I was going to let you go."

_I see you at the mall  
You hanging out with all your friends  
I ready, to make my move  
You go before I get the chance  
You know you got me trippin'  
Thinking bout you day and night  
But I can't get to know ya'  
If you don't know I'm alive_

I see ya' when I'm at the beach  
You know your loading up the car  
I see you when I'm at the concert  
Then the lights go dark  
There's something I gotta find out  
If I'll ever got the chance  
There's only three words I wanna ask (oh)

"I love you too Koriand'r, my Star." I grinned like an idiot as I continued to keep my head on his shoulder. Just then I knew that everything was going to be okay. I married the true love of my life, which the other significant found some love in his life too.

As of now I was Koriand'r Grayson, Starfire Grayson, I was Richard Grayson's wife. I married the true love of my life and I made a choice that I will never ever regret. Ever.

_What's your name  
What's your name girl  
Oh, Oh yeah (wooo) (haha) (wooo)  
And that's it  
Ladies goodnight_

**THAT'S IT FOLKS! Sniff sniff! I finished the story, but I got an epilogue coming up next week so watch out for that. Also watch out for my Halloween oneshot, Deadly Escape, and chapter story, Bitter Rose. Those will be posted on October 31. **

**And oh I have a collection of poems posted. It's under the story Memoirs of Moonlit Nights and Twilight Starts. Most of the poems are RobxStar unless I state otherwise. Plz review those!**

**And plz review this chapter and wait patiently for the epilogue!!!! BYE TILL NEXT TIME!**


	12. Epilogue

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!! This chapter is the officially the end of Between Enemies, Loves and Best Friends! I can't believe it! This story had been so popular within this category. Well here's the epilogue!**

Epilogue

"Hello Mrs. Grayson." I felt rigid as I stared at his hazel eyes with unease. After how many years was I meeting him? Maybe not even a couple but it seemed like I haven't seemed in forever.

"Hey Mr. Redd," I said as I looked down at the coffee mug in front of me and placed my hands around it. I could see that he was as uncomfortable as I was about this meeting.

"After how many years are we meeting?" I asked regardless of us being uncomfortable talking to each other again. A lot has happened over the years and I still know that X hasn't gotten over me.

"After one year Kori. We met last year when everyone wanted to have a reunion. Don't you remember?" he questioned, hurt evident in his voice. How could have I forgotten! It was where all of our children met and us met after all these years. Not many of us have stayed in touch except a few families. I wanted to stay away as far as possible in Gotham City with Dick's father, Bruce from everyone who were in my young adult years as it brought way too many memories, jubilant and heart breaking.

"Sorry Xavier, it's just I feel so nervous meeting after all these years. This is probably the first time I have spoken to you properly ever since our...wedding..."

Xavier sighed deeply, "Kori I know. It was hard for me at first but I moved on. As you probably know by now, I married..."

It was my turn to sigh and I answered, "Rose. Rose Wilson. I know, and you had two kids, Kurtis and Sidra." Even if I didn't remember the last time I met him, his family stayed stuck in my mind as if they were glue. True, I was the one who left him for someone else but it still hurts knowing your once true love moved on.

"Well I guess you know my family then," he giggled nervously before falling silent. God, how much I hate it when this happens. When this ever happened between Dick and I, I would usually just walk out of the room to find my daughters. Now I couldn't walk away especially since my ex-fiance is sitting right in front of me!

"So uh guess you heard of who's your daughter dating?" asked X even though he most likely knew the answer.

"Yes. Mar'i is dating your son, Kurtis. It's just hard to believe that our children would even like eachother." Obviously I knew who my daughter dated. Wouldn't it be ironic if I didn't?

"Well what do we know? They met at school this year and started to date a couple of months after they met. Just like we did. Guess it's just hereditary," he finished saying his statement then went back to drinking his coffee.

I let out a small chuckle, even though it didn't seem like what he said was funny. I just wanted to see him happy. I wanted to see him smile just as he did before when I was there for him. Indeed it worked as he smiled slightly before saying, "I think it's time for me to go Kor. It was awesome meeting you again." He planted a kiss on my cheek before leaving and...before I could answer.

"X! WAIT!" I yelled as I ran out of the coffee shop. He spun around from where he was, beside his car and raised an eyebrow.

"What Kor? You forgot something?"

"X, I'm sorry about what I did at our wedding but I love..." I was cut short when Xavier put his finger upon my lips. I literally fell into his soft hands when he touched me.

"It's ok Kor. We all move on, even if it means we have to hurt ourselves in the process, mentally or physically. Sorry Kori, I have to go now. Rose will be expecting me. If you need someone to talk to, you always know who to call." With that, he got into his car and drove away, but not before waving good-bye. All I could do was stand there and think about the chances that I took and their consequences.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello my little pumpkin." I sighed as I sunk into the couch I was at. I just came back from the meeting with Xavier and the last thing I needed was Dick calling me pet names.

"Dick, how many times have I told you not to call me pet names."

He then looked at me threateningly, "Then is 'Hello Mrs. Backstabber' ok?" What he said caught my attention right away. What did he mean by backstabber? And why did he seem to change his mood right away.

"Dick, are you ok? I mean you called me a backstabber and you..."

"That's exactly what I said and that's exactly what I mean! You cheated on me behind my back, you...you...slut!"

I gasped and I swear I could feel tears forming in my eyes but tried to conceal them. He never called me a slut...ever! What happened to him? And what proof does he have that I cheated on him? "What do you mean! I didn't cheat on you behind your back! Why do you think that?"

"Because I say you with Xavier at the coffee shop earlier today!" Oh my god, was that what this was about? Xavier and me meeting at the coffee shop. Why would he ever think I was cheating on him? Wait a minute, he must have seen X give me a kiss on the cheek.

"That was nothing! We were meeting after a long time and we caught up on some things! That's it!" I hesitated when I looked at the expression on my husband's face. "Why don't you believe me?"

"WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU! YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT TWILIGHT AND YOU LOVED XAVIER BEFORE! I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF YOU ACTUALLY WENT BACK TO HIM! YOU WERE SUPOSSED TO MARRY HIM BUT THEN..." I stopped him by giving him a forceful kiss on his lips. I could tell that he was shocked at first, but fell right into it. I grinned as I kept on kissing him and pushed him onto the couch. Slowly he began to trail kisses down my neck and was about to reach my neckline when...

"MOM! DAD! EWWWWWW! Get off the couch!" Dick and I literally fell over onto the floor and looked up at who interrupted us. There stood my 19 year old twins looking at us with disgusted faces.

"For heaven's sakes, get a room!" exclaimed Mar'i, my beautiful black haired, emerald eyes sweetheart.

"Why can't any one get to watch television around here?" yelled my intimidating Rosalyn, my redhead with blue eyes who always knew how to win someone over.

"Sorry, we were just leaving," I said as I straightened out my t-shirt while Dick also straightened out his. Quickly and silently we walked out of the rooms in a haste. I swore I heard Rosalyn say,"I swear Mar'i, one day they'll be displaying their affections in the public on television. That's how much they love each other." Once we were in our room, Dick closed the door and stood in front of it.

"Kori, I'm sorry that I doubted you. It's just that..." I saw him draw his head down and I slowly smiled. I tilted his head back up and looked into his beautiful sapphire eyes.

"I love you Richard, and only you. True, I was engaged to X but that was when I didn't know who I loved for sure. But after everyone told me to listen to my heart, I did what was right for me and Xavier." All what I said was true and I wanted him to know that. I did love him with all my heart but at the same time, I feel guilty at what I did for Xavier. However I didn't want Dick getting any ideas saying that I want to go back to Dick.

"Thanks Kori. That meant so much for me. I didn't know what I would have done without you. I love you too much that it actually hurts."

I gently smiled and hugged my husband, "Love is strong but delicate. It can be broken. To truly love is to understand this. To be in love is to respect this."

"Since when were you into poetry?" I giggled very softly and hugged my husband even more.

"Ever since I was a romantic and ever since I was married to you..." Dick grinned mischieviously before carrying me bridal style to the bed and started to shower kisses on me...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't do this! How am I supposed to ask her?" I grinned as I watch the young man of 21 years walk uneasily in the room. On my right was Dick who had the exactly same expression as me. On the other side of me was Rose and Xavier Redd, smiling as they watched their son walk rapidly around in circles.

"Just ask her. It's not like she's going to say no," I said as I tried to calm the young man down. Kurtis looked at me warily before plopping himself onto the couch.

"I know. It's just that I'm scared if she thinks I'm not the one for her..."

Xavier smiled at his son and rubbed his back, "Sometimes you just got to take your chances. That's what I did and I almost got married to..." He stopped before continuing, "Just give it a shot."

Kurtis grinned before saying, "You know, I'm going to do it after all. I'm going to PROPOSE TO MAR'I GRAYSON!" He then said, "There I said it. Now I have to go and do it..."

He left the room in such a rush that he could even rival Wally's speed. "Well do you think she'll say..." Before Dick could continue, we heard a high-pitch "YESSSSSS!!!!"

"Guess she said yes. Our daughter is engaged to Kurtis Redd," I said smiling and happy at the thought of my daughter marrying.

"Life really does end in happy endings," commented Rose as she snuggled against Xavier's chest. I smiled faintly before snugging into my own husband's chest.

I whispered, "Life does end in happy endings and all we had to do was to listen to our hearts..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**...SHOOT! I'm crying! Wow I can't believe I finished this story! WOW! Now I'm going to name the people who added this story on their favs list and I thank you all for the reviews...**

**1. ****Billie-Joe-is-hotter-than-you**** 2. ****Blackstar456**** 3. ****BonitaChickia**** 4. ****ComixFan1224**** 5. ****Dark's Soul Mate**** 6. ****Deadfairy**** 7. ****I Laugh at ur Pain**** 8. ****Inu Youki x3 Summer**** 9. ****LittleGirlInLove**** 10. ****Martinxdiana forever**** 11. ****Mysteries Boy Wonder Robin**** 12. ****Neon Ferret**** 13. ****QueenOfDisaster**** 14. ****RobinlovesStarfire4life**** 15. ****SMARLOSXOS**** 16. ****Skyler-A-Teloiv**** 17. ****Starfire Grayson Anders**** 18. ****Stormy Midnight**** 19. ****T.T.rox**** 20. ****TitanRavenFreak**** 21. ****Wild Fantasy**** 22. ****Winry-13**** 23. ****dick-grayson**** 24. ****dolphinluver21**** 25. ****longhairedhorse**** 26. ****nadiagirl**** 27. ****naniya27**** 28. ****sTaRfIrExrObIn**** 29. ****thecoolestgirlalive**** 30. ****titanfan45**** 31. ****xMuStArDxBiRdArAnGSx**** 32. ****xxBlackAngelxx**

**Ok, enough with that and all I have to say is thanks!!!! TO EVERYONE WHO READ AND/OR REVIEWED THIS FIC! I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!**

**So now that I finished this story, I will have the prologue of Bitter Rose up this Halloween along with my oneshot, Deadly Escape. **

**Here's the summary of Bitter Rose for the ones who forgot...**

**Bitter Rose-** Teen Titans

Based on the comics. When evil Raven plants a seed into Nightwing, he turns into Deathwing.But Starfire wasn't there, she left him to go to Tamaran. Now she comes back only to find her true love and secret love a monster. But what happens one night he captures her and rapes her? Now Starfire is carrying Deathwing's child. The only way to bring her love back to normal is having to persuade him to come back to her. Sounds easy right? Well you're wrong about that...CHAPTER STORY!

**Plz review this chapter and I will see everyone with my next chapter story. Until next time!**


End file.
